Artist's Window
by Remo Con
Summary: SetoJoey fic. After Battle City, Joey decides to take up art. Seto discovers this and wants Joey to enter his charity event, but in urging his longtime rival to do so, will Seto bring them together in a way he never expected?
1. Pick a Subject

__

Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction a one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit…

****

CHAPTER 1: _Pick a Subject_

Joey sat in the back of the art studio, holding a sketchpad and pencil. He glanced outside the window in front of him and began to draw, stroke by stroke. This was what he did during his free period nowadays. After Battle City he had wanted to lay off Duel Monsters for a while, but he had wanted a hobby still. So he signed up for an art class on a suggestion by his sister. After one class he was hooked. Joey loved the feeling he got as his pencil slid across the paper, almost as if it were dancing. He loved to see as the lines began to form an image, loved how he could add to that image in so many ways and make it better.

"Beautiful," a voice said right into his ear, settling down right next to Joey. He didn't even look up. Seto had been coming to watch Joey for a while now, it had become part of their daily routines. Without realizing it the two teens had formed a bond beyond anything Joey could ever achieve with any of his friends and different than what Seto experienced with Mokuba.

Getting himself comfortable Seto took out a small notebook where he wrote down ideas that came to him. Sometimes it was an idea for a new product and for the next few days he'd scribble madly during this period, trying to work out the plans for its setup. Sometimes it was an idea for a story and his writing would be more leisurely, more thoughtful. Seto's writing usually depended on what Joey was drawing that day. Today he was doing the Turtle Shop and Seto was writing away about some new person with an interesting yet happy life that neither of the teenagers had been able to relate to in quite a while.

The time in the art room passed happily so both stood up regretfully once the bell rang. Joey closed the sketchbook and put the pencil back where he got it. He opened his backpack and buried the sketchbook under a giant mound of other things. Seto closed his notebook and put it in his pocket, picking up his bag a second later. He turned to leave but hesitated.

"Wheeler," Seto said.

"Yeah Kaiba?" Joey replied.

"Why don't you tell your friends about your art?" Joey was surprised. He certainly hadn't expected to care about what went on between him and the others, much less knew.

"Why don't you tell your brother about your writing?" Joey replied, sidestepping the question.

"I already have. I read it to him every so often to get his opinion," Seto said. He turned back to look at Joey. "Whether you admit it or not your have a gift, Wheeler. You should share it with other people."

"Can I quote ya on dat?" Joey said dryly. Seto smirked and walked out of the room, choosing not to answer since to answer could mean more than Joey realized.

"So, where've you been, Joey?" Yugi asked as they met outside their math class. "We've missed you at free period again.'

"Ya did?" Joey said, his gaze slipping to Yami's arm around the smaller boy's waste. Yugi blushed furiously.

"No, most of us didn't," Bakura said bluntly. "We were all too busy making out in various shaded areas of the school yard." Ryou lightly punched his dark side, shooting him a disapproving look. Bakura just smirked in reply. Joey found himself comparing Bakura's smirk to Seto's, and somehow managed to come up with a whole list of ways Seto's was superior. Inwardly Joey laughed, thinking of how everyone would react if they knew what he was thinking.

"And this is when you know you're doomed to be single," T¾ a said, theatrically sad.

"And when's dat?" Joey asked, humoring her and to take his eyes off Duke and Tristen who had conveniently forgotten they were about to go into class and had attached themselves at the lips once more.

"When all your male friends have boyfriends and you don't," T¾ a said, her eyes darting from Yami and Yugi to Ryou and Bakura to Malik and Marik to Tristen and Duke where they lingered briefly.

"I wouldn't think 'bout it too much," Joey advised. "After all, most a dem are datin' the other half of demselves. No real challenge dere."

"You wanna try it?" Yami asked. "We'll see how easy you think it's then."

"Dat's okay," Joey said grinning. "How 'bout I keep myself in one piece and date some other guy."

"Not girl?" Bakura inquired more innocently than his nature should allow.

"Guy, girl, whatever," Joey said, shrugging. "'Sides, what da ya care?" Bakura's eyes glittered and everyone sighed and walked into the classroom before the crazy tomb robber could answer.

The group headed toward their usual seats. Normally they sat Joey Yami Yugi Ryou Bakura T¾ a Tristen Duke Marik then Malik, since Bakura couldn't be trusted near either Ishtar or the pharaoh, while Joey refused to sit near Malik and Malik had to sit near Marik and T¾ a wouldn't sit near Yami since she was bitter that he loved Yugi instead of her. So the seating arrangement they had worked out was best. They all sat except for Joey. He saw Seto sitting alone in the front of the class, against the wall.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi said. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Um, not t'day," Joey said and he went back down the isle and over to the seat next to Seto. The CEO looked up, slightly surprised though his face didn't show it. Joey put down his bag and turned to Seto, looking right into the teen's deep blue eyes. Whispers went around the class, no one bothering to make sure they weren't over heard.

"How dare he sit next to Seto!"

"That seat it sacred, reserved only for Seto's future girlfriend! Me, of course."

"Wow, he's brave."

"Have to admire a guy with guts enough to sit next to that rich asshole." Even Yugi and his friends were talking.

"Don't they hate each other?" T¾ a said blankly.

"So he already has a boyfriend," Bakura said, disappointed. "And this is his way of coming out. Damn. Now there's nothing for me to use as blackmail."

"'Kura!" Ryou exclaimed.

"What? It's true."

"I can't believe this," Yugi muttered.

"Why not aibou?" Yami said amused.

"Be-because it's Joey…and Kaiba!" his light cried.

"Didn't see that coming," Tristen said, breaking away from Duke briefly.

"Yeah," Duke agreed. "That's for sure." Then it was back to snogging. So while the entire class goggled at the pair, Joey and Seto remained oblivious.

"Ya never said if I could quote ya on dat," Joey told Seto seriously. Seto let something like a smile flash briefly across his face.

"How's this for an answer?" Seto dug into his pocket and pulled out a small card and placed it on Joey's desk. Joey picked it up and read. The front proclaimed "_Kaiba Corp.'s 2nd Annual Young Artists Fundraiser for the Tokyo Children's Hospital._" Joey's eyes flickered over to Seto who gave a half nod, telling Joey to flip it over.

"_The most talented young artists from age 14-19 display their artwork for some of the most prominent art collectors July 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Half the money from each sale will go to the Children's Hospital while half goes to the artist. Public viewing is from 10 am until 4 pm. At 5 the bidding will begin each day._"

"So," Seto said after allowing time for it to sink in. "Will you do it?" Just then, however, the teacher walked in. Hurriedly Seto mouthed "tell me after class." Joey nodded and turned to look at the teacher, his mind reeling at what a huge opportunity this was.

Yugi was normally very attentive in class, but today he just couldn't concentrate. Half the reason for that was Yami's hand rubbing various places discretely- this was an extremely pleasurable half- but the other half was much more concerning. Joey and Kaiba couldn't be dating, Joey would have told him. So something else had to be going on between the two. But what was it? Kaiba had handed Joey something. What was it? Were the two…doing drugs? But then why would they have such an exchange in plain sight? Or perhaps that did make sense. No one would look into anything concerning Kaiba; he was too popular and too powerful. Still…

Yugi shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind. He should be paying attention, finals were fast approaching. But then again, tomorrow was Saturday and it was last period, so zoning out for once shouldn't really matter that much.

Just then the bell rang, however, stopping Yugi's internal ramblings.

"Finally," Bakura said as they all stood up. "I thought the old hag would never shut up." Malik and Marik snickered and Yami did his best to contain his own amusement.

"It'd kill you to be nice, wouldn't it 'Kura?" Ryou said, sighing

"Quite possibly," Bakura readily agreed. Ryou groaned in exasperation and grabbed his darker half, pulling him out of the room. Malik and Marik rushed after them, grinning maniacally. Tristen and Duke wandered out, oblivious to everyone else. T¾ a sighed and followed. Yugi looked over at Joey, who hadn't moved yet, shocking since he was usually the first one to leave.

"Joe-" he started to say. Yami placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked over and Yami shook his head.

"Leave him be," Yami murmured, steering his light out of the room. "He doesn't need you baby sitting him." The words stung by Yugi knew them to be true so he allowed himself to be led away without a fight.

"So Wheeler," Seto said after everyone else had left. "Will you do it?"

"Ya want me t' be in your big art show?" Joey said slowly. "Why?" Seto ground his teeth together, biting back a rude reply. Why did Joey insist on making thing so difficult? Was it too hard for him to except something good without fighting it tooth and nail?

"Walk with me," Seto said. "Maybe then you'll understand why I want you in my charity event."

"Where're we goin'?" Joey asked as they exited the building, bags slung over their shoulders, jackets unbuttoned and shirts un-tucked.

"First we're going to swing by the elementary school to pick up Mokuba, then you're going to see why you should be in the show," Seto answered, setting a nice slow pace to the school. As they turned out into the sidewalk Joey was surprised to see no one gaping at Seto, no one stalking him, no one walking up to him suddenly asking for something.

"Don't dey know who ya are?" Joey asked curiously. Seto chuckled.

"They don't because they don't want to. None of these people want to see me as anything was less than completely sophisticated and clean cut," Seto explained. "I suppose if they really looked at me someone would recognize me, but I'm not really that famous, Wheeler. And my popularity had taken a nose dive sine Battle City."

"Liar," Joey said, smiling a bit. Seto grinned, actually grinned at the other boy.

"Just a little," he replied.

The elementary school was only three blocks away, but still, the walk there gave the two time to talk without fear of being overheard by preying ears cough Yugi cough and/or cough everyone else cough .

"So, Wheeler, where exactly does your sister live? The only time I've seen her was during the end of Battle City," Seto commented.

"M' parents split up when I was a kid and my mom took Serenity and moved to Kyoto," Joey said. "I got t' stay behind in Tokyo wit my dad who's never home. He's always workin', see. UP until Battle City I hadn't see er spoken t' my mother and Serenity in years. After your tournament Serenity went back t' Kyoto wit my mom."

"Oh, Seto was quiet for a moment, thinking. "That's worse than my family situation."

"Why do ya say dat?" Joey inquired. ""Least all my family's still alive."

"That's what makes it sad," Seto answered. "You're all living yet you still refuse to spend time with each other." Joey smiled sadly. That's what he always thought but could do nothing about because he never could get enough money to get over to Kyoto.

"We're here," Seto said unnecessarily. Joey looked up at his old school, grinning faintly as he recalled all the trouble he had caused throughout his seven years there, kindergarten through 6th grade. The bell rang and the older students poured out, ecstatic to escape from what they considered their prison.

"Hey, Seto!" Mokuba, a sixth grader, called spotting his brother. "And, wow, hey Joey." The younger Kaiba blinked in surprise. He knew his brother and Joey got along better than they led people to believe, but seeing them together in public, not insulting each other, was shocking nonetheless.

"Hey, Mokuba," Joey said in reply.

"So, what are you two doing?" Mokuba had to ask as the three walked away from the school yard.

"Showing Wheeler the entries so far in the charity event," Seto explained, leading the way to the subway station. Seeing Joey's surprised look as he realized their destination Seto explained. "The show's on the other side of town and the driver's got the week off, so unless you really want to walk…"

"Nah, subway's cool," Joey said. In a matter of minutes Seto had purchased their tickets and they boarded, each of the three thinking something different. Seto had his mind set on making Joey see his way while Joey was trying to think of excuses he could make to get himself out of this, he had decided he wasn't ready to show his art to the public yet.

Mokuba, however, was thinking something completely different. He was wondering what would be the best way to set up his brother and Joey, and, of course, who could be most helpful to him.

**__**

Well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so I hope you like it. I know not much has happened, but more will happen next chapter, so don't worry.

Next Chapter: Begin the Sketch

"Hello Mister Kaiba," the guard, right by the doors inside, said as the three entered. Seto stopped to be friendly; all of his employee's were treated kindly…unless they looked like they were going to pull a big five. When that happened someone usually got fired.

Please review! Remo


	2. Begin the Sketch

_Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction a one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit_

**CHAPTER 2: ****_Begin the Sketch_**

"Hello Mister Kaiba," the guard, right by the doors inside, said as the three entered. Seto stopped to be friendly, all of his employee's were treated fairlyunless they looked like they were going to pull a big five. When that happened someone usually got fired.

"Hello, Nobuhiro," Seto said. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Depends on your definition of interesting," Nobuhiro Watsuki said, smiling. "If you think a couple a hot chicks coming in trying to get a sneak peak at this year's handsome young artists who they thought were in here, sure, interesting happened. If you mean any break ins with an attempt at theft or murder, sorry but no."

"Oh darn," Seto said in mock disappointment. "And I'd been praying for that to happen all day." Nobuhiro and Mokuba laughed, Joey kept quiet, too stunned at Seto's complete change of personality. Nobuhiro spotted him nonetheless.

"A new victim Mister Kaiba?" the guard joked.

"Victim sounds so vulgar. I prefer the term challenge," Seto replied.

"'Cept nothing's a challenge to you any more," Nobuhiro pointed out. Seto shrugged.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Seto promised as he led Joey away. "Mokuba-"

"Staying put," Mokuba said, sighing.

"Exactly. Come on Wheeler." Seto grabbed Joey's hand and dragged him off to the early entries.

For Joey it was a breath-taking sight to see all the paintings as Seto uncovered them. Though they were being stored in a back room until it was time to bring them out for the show, they still conveyed all the emotion the painters had been going for to Joey. Some showed a deep sadness the artist must have been harboring for quite sometime, others held within them a sense of happiness that might make even Tea or Yugi jealous. Others still had no clear feeling to them, but left you wondering, thinking about what the message was. Joey was completely stunned just looking at them.

"Can I," he had to ask Seto, hesitantly it was true, but he had to ask. "Can I touch dem?"

"Gently," Seto said, relenting. "But be very careful Wheeler!" Joey didn't reply, he was too busy delicately fingering the painting right in front of him. It showed a house, a small summer home really, off in the distance with a woman sitting half turned to the left of the canvas to the side of it, like she was in the yard. But closer to you were jagged rocks in an seemingly uncrossable bit of ocean and to the very front was another patch of land, with another person, a man this time, kneeling down, crying by the way it appeared to be wet on the ground near him since you couldn't tell by looking at his face which you could not see. The painting was so well felt, the artist must have experienced a loss of a family member recently. The paint was smoother in some places, almost as if different brands of paint had been used for different parts, like the grass was infinitely softer than the water or rocks.

"I can't," Joey said simply as he turned away from the painting.

"Can't to what?" Seto asked, knowing the answer.

"I can't compare t' any of dese people!" Joey exclaimed. "I can't be part of your charity event Kaiba! I don't belong here, not wit people like dis in it!" He pointed to the picture.

"That was done by a boy who wished to be referred to by only one name, Myishi," Seto said thoughtfully. "His mother died last year of cancer."

"Poor guy," Joey said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Seto said, nodding. "He's fifteen. At first he didn't want to enter either. Can you think of why Wheeler?" Joey shook his head. Seto sighed. "And here I thought you were going to be smart today." Joey didn't bother with a response, Seto had just insulted him so much over the past year it had become a reflex almost.

"He didn't think he was good enough, just like you do."

"That guy!" Joey exclaimed. "But-but he's brilliant."

"I know," Seto said. "That's why I had to convince him to enter. So now I'm going to tell you what I told him.

"What do you feel when you draw or paint or do anything artistic for that matter? Are you happy? Does it cheer you up? Is it a way to pour out your sadness, your frustration? Go home and think about that for a while. Then think of what you could use that emotion to paint. If after the weekends over you still don't want to enter, I won't bother you again." Something flickered in Seto's eyes briefly, just long enough for Joey to get a glimpse of it.

"All right, Kaiba," Joey agreed. "I'll think 'bout it."

"Good," Seto said and Joey knew to take that for a thank you. "Do you need help getting home?"

"Nah," Joey said as the two went out of the room after covering up the paintings again. "I think I'll just walk home so I can think a bit." Seto nodded.

"So how'd it go?" Nobuhiro asked once Joey had left.

"Yeah, bro," Mokuba chimed in. "What'd he say?"

"He'll think about it," Seto replied. "And for once I can't say for sure if it's a guaranteed yes."

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_  
_

Well, Joey didn't know what to think anymore. On the one hand it would be great to finally see if people truly did like his art, that would be wonderfulbut what if it turned out he wasn't good after all. Could Seto be trying to make a fool of him?

Somehow Joey doubted that, Seto was a complex person, but Joey knew he wasn't completely heartless. That just didn't seem like a stunt Seto would pull. He wondered what his friends would think of this. Somehow he could almost imagine some of their reactions.

'_What?! Kaiba wants you in his art show? Why? Is he plotting something?'_ Yami would undeniably demand. To him, anything involving a rival was a plot to get him.

_' You never told me you were into art Joey'_ he could almost feel the hurt radiating off Yugi now, with his big, innocent eyes. Joey sighed and thought about the rest of the group.

_' Am I supposed to care about your stupid problems?'_ Bakura would most likely say. Then Ryou would slap him and add, _' This sounds like a great opportunity for you, Joey. You should try it.'_ Of course, ever happy Ryou would never suspect any ulterior motives no matter how much time he spent with his yami who never did anything without thinking about all the consequences and benefits it would have for him.

_' Damn. Now I'm going to have to give Kaiba the friendship speech' _Tea would grumble. _'Because there's no other reason he would want you in his art showunless you two are dating? I knew it! I am the only one straight in this entire stupid group! It isn't fair!'_ Yeah, he could see it now, the steam rising out of her ears, her eyes growing wider, and him running away from her as fast as he could before explaining that he and Seto weren't dating since there would be no reasoning with her until the next day.

_' Do we get to come? '_ Marik and Malik would inquire innocently. Joey grimaced, thinking about the horror those two would inflict on the poor people who had come to see normal art.

And lastly Duke and Tristen wouldn't be able to answer since they would be to busy withactivities. Joey sighed. His friends wouldn't be much help in trying to decide this.

__

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone _

_To show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

__

So Joey began to think about what Seto had told him. How did he feel when he began to draw? Happy? Sad? Upon reflection Joey realized he felt a lot of things when he drew, but there was one major thing that he could concludewhen he drew it felt like when he was around Seto.

__

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares._

__

Joey paled. He felt like he did around Seto.

"Oh God," Joey whispered, fumbling around for the house key in his pocket having arrived home. After a few minutes of searching his fingers brushed cold metal and curled around it, pulling it out of his pocket. Joey hurriedly stuck it in the door and turned, unlocking the handle. Quickly he opened the door and flew inside up to his room where he flung himself onto the bed and buried his head in the pillow

Just when Joey had thought he and Seto were finally beginning to become friends, he had to go and fall in love with him. And the sad thing was, Joey wasn't sure if it was a new feeling or if before he had just been to busy arguing to notice, somehow unconsciously burying his love for Seto.

"No, no, no, no, no," he moaned, the sound muffled in the pillow. "Why me? Why now? I'm so screwed!"

After a few moments of pitying himself Joey turned over. Now he really shouldn't enter that charity thing. He would actually have to spend some time around Setoand right now he didn't know if he could handle it.

But he would have to. Seto, at least, would get suspicious if Joey started avoiding him. So he would have to pretend everything was still the same, especially for Seto.

"Especially for Seto?" he exclaimed. "What the hell!" But then Joey could see that faint look in Seto's eyes, the look of faint hope that Joey might enter. Yet that look had had more in it as well. It had been lonely. Joey realized he was Seto's only friend.

__

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me_

_Hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

__

"Maybe I should enter after all," Joey thought aloud.

"Joey!" came a call from downstairs. "Are you home?

"Yeah dad!" he called back.

"Could you come down for a moment?"

"Sure!" Joey answered, wondering what on earth his father could want with him.

__

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

_If you wanted to _

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_All you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

__

_ Can anyone tell me where I got the name from? Anyone? I've give you a hint: it's another author of a hit manga/Japanese animation series. The answer is next time, so come on, guess! It'll be fun!_

**_Next Chapter: Transfer it to Canvass_**

**_"Joey," his father said gravely as he sat down on the other side of the living room. It was a quaint room with only a sofa and two chairs with a small table in the middle, but if was comfortable. "I'm afraid I have some news you might not except very easily."_**

**_"What is it?" Joey asked, his mouth suddenly going very dry._**

**Now to reply to my lovely reviewers: Thank you all so much!**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** _Thanks for the compliment! It's always nice when people actually want to read your stuff._

**Weeping-Tenshi: **_I'm glad you like it, I was worried no one would..., thanks!_

**MotherCHOWGoddess: **_A unique twist on the Joey/Kaiba relationship? I dunno_

**Lady Geuna: **_Ooh, you're thinking ahead. I like that. But because I'm a mean, nasty author, you don't get to find out what Jou draws 'til the end! Muahahahahahahaha hack cough die pardon, I forgot it's bad for my throat to laugh maniacally too long._

**lostlover1: **_Yay! You like my story! bows thank you, thank you. Anyway, I have to agree, Joey isn't that stupid at all really, I don't really know why everyone thinks so blinks in confusion unfortuatly I have to say I don't mind a good Tea bashing everyone once and a whilesorry! Anyway, thanks for telling me about the little error the computer had fun making on me sigh I'll keep that in mind for future chapters as well, you can read it in this one, right? Oh yes, and I am flattered. Thanks!_

**Yami Jazz: **_It's continued, what do you think of this chapter?_

**setonjououchisgal: **_This answer your question?_

**animegurl088: **_Hi! Thanks! I've updated ASAP, and I was going to update sooner but was working, then I couldn't go on-line...grumbles about mothers who just don't understand that you can never go on-line for too long! Now I'm working on chapter 3! So all is well in my world, how 'bout yours? Bye!_

**mandapandabbug: **_Yay! My someone thinks my story is cool! wipes tear of joy out of her eye I hope you're happy, I wasn't sure if this chapter was as good!_

**_Sorry to anyone who I didn't get, I know there was like one more but it wasn't showing up on the reviews page and I didn't realize this until after I had deleted it from my e-mail so I'm sorry! If it ever show's up I promise I'll mention it!_**

**_And now I hope you'll all review and tell me what you think because you're all special, did you know that? This is the first time I've ever answered any reviews like thisI'm very proud of myself. Plus the more reviews I get the more incentive I have to update quickly! Thanks again! Remo_**


	3. Transfer it to Canvass

_Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction at one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit_

****

**CHAPTER 3: ****_Transfer it to Canvas_**

__

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

__

"Joey," his father said gravely as he sat down on the other side of the living room. It was a quaint room with only a sofa and two chairs with a small table in the middle, but it was comfortable. "I'm afraid I have some news you might not except very easily."

"What is it?" Joey asked, his mouth suddenly going very dry.

"My company is starting a new branch and they want me to head it," Mr. Wheeler said carefully.

"Well, dat's good isn't it?" Joey asked, confused.

"This new branch is going to be inBrooklyn," Mr. Wheeler replied, watching his son for a reaction.

"Brooklyn, as in New York?" Joey questioned, feeling numb. "As in the United States?"

"Unfortunately," Mr. Wheeler answered his son. "You do realize what this means don't you?"

"We're, we're movin'," Joey whispered, the room beginning to spin. He closed his eyes, half-hoping that when he opened them again he would find himself in bed and this would all be just a bad dream, the move, the art show, everything.

"Yes," his father's voice said, cutting through the darkness Joey had been trying to hide in. "At the end of August. Look on the bright side of things, son, at least you can already speak English so that won't be a problem and I hear there are some excellent schools over there."

"I, I guess," Joey said, opening his eyes but refusing to look at his father. Instead he focused his gaze on a little stain on the sofa. How long had that been there? It looked a bit like chocolate, funny how he had never seen it until now when he had just heard that his entire life was about to be ruined.

"Why don't you think about this for a while, maybe talk about it with your friends so you get comfortable with the idea," Mr. Wheeler suggested.

"All right," Joey answered softly, standing up and walking upstairs and back into his room, his mind shutting down almost completely. Lying back down on his bed Joey was only able to grasp onto one last thought before it suddenly became too much and he fell into a troubled slumber, he would enter the charity show as a final good-bye to Seto. It felt like the right thing to do.

__

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing_

_Are staring to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said_

The next morning Joey woke up early, only a little after six. But the sun was already beginning to shine through his window, the blinds still raised. Yesterday didn't register in his mind clearly, to him, still almost asleep as he was, it was only a dream he had experienced last night, nothing more and of no concern.

He stood up and walked over to his dresser, almost on auto-pilot, picked out clothes and headed into the bathroom for his daily shower. Dimly he made out that his father's bedroom door was wide open, the bed made and his father gone. This was no surprise, however, so it made little impression on the still half-asleep boy. Joey couldn't remember the last time his father had been home in the morning, weekend or otherwise.

He walked into the bathroom, his feet freezing on the floor since the air-conditioning was just outside, and shut the door. After laying his folded clothes on the counter he stripped and flung the dirty clothes into the hamper. Yawning, he turned on the shower and stepped in. In a few moments the water heated up and the cobwebs cleared away from his mind. As he washed his hear vigorously yesterday returned with a clarity that nearly paralyzed him.

__

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

__

"Damn," he whispered, dropping his sudsy hands to his side. The water quickly washed the foam off but he barely noticed. BrooklynGod, it was like another planet, an entire day behind with different customs, different food, different people. None of his friends would be there, Serenity and his mom would be even farther away and Seto Joey shook his head, it didn't matter. Seto would never have feelings for him that way.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to his hair. He suddenly had a thought as he was rinsing it out. Perhaps it was time to get it cut, he was moving after all. First to get a new look, then a new home, a new school, and eventually new friends. He wondered if they played duel monsters over there, that would certainly be a plus!

Joey turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall. He dried himself off quickly and dressed, there were some things he had to get if he was going to enter that art show.

__

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day_

_Without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my_

_Thoughts away_

_To a place where _

_I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

__

"Shit," Joey cursed as he stared into the window of the art store. The sign said it didn't open today until 1, and then it was only open until 5.

"Stupid store," he muttered. Now what was he going to do for the next six hours? Brooklynthe name flashed across his mind. It was going to drive him crazy, he knew it. It was like everything else he'd never had a choice in and he hated that. But it did give him an idea. See, Yugi was known to be an early riser

__

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

__

Seto winced as he slowly sat up. You would think after doing this several times he would have learned his lesson, but the CEO kept finding himself waking up onto of his computer, stiff, sore, and feeling far older and than he really was.

Standing up and stretching his mind seized on one thing: coffee. Nothing like a big cup of black coffee to wake you up. He shuffled out of his study and down the hall until he came to the ridiculously large staircase that he then made his way down slowly, too tired to bother taking the normal two steps at a time.

As soon as he entered the kitchen the wonderful aroma of hot caffeine, er, coffee, filled his nose and he breathed deep. Mokuba was good, very good. It was almost alarming how well the younger Kaiba knew his brother.

"Morning Seto," Mokuba chirped, handing the teen a large cup of the coffee he had been craving. It was pathetic, really, how addicted he had become to it ever since he had taken over his stepfather's company. He couldn't wake up properly anymore without it.

"Morning Mokie," he said through his yawn as the caffeine slowly made its way through his blood stream.

"So what were you doing last night?" Mokuba said once Seto had consumed enough of the black drink. "I would have thought that you would have gone to bed, plotting ways to get Joey to enter."

"Thought about it," Seto said, taking another sip. "Decided it wasn't worth it. True artists don't need more persuasion that what I gave him." Another sip of coffee burned its way down his throat before he continued. "I had to work on the rest of the charity event, working out who was coming, what they would most likely buy, about how much money we can expect to give the hospital off of this among other things."

"You work too hard," Mokuba said, frowning.

"And you worry to much," Seto retorted, smiling slightly though. "That makes us even."

"I have a question," Mokuba said suddenly before Seto could go back to concentrating on his drink.

"What?" his brother replied, taking a bagel off the table and putting his coffee down so he could butter it.

"How did you find out Joey was taking art classes in the first place?" Seto stopped buttering to look at his brother.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, it just seems like you two used to hate each other. Then you found out Joey was taking art and suddenly you two were getting along. I was just wondering why," Mokuba said with a shrug. Seto looked almost helplessly at his brother, not sure how he could answer if Mokuba could remember why.

__

_And it hurts to want everything and _

_Nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours_

_And I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

__

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

__

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

__

_ While no one guessed, I'll tell you anyway. Nobuhiro is the author or "Rurouni Kenshin" _

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Seto looked uncomfortably at his brother. Yes, it was because he had found out Joey was taking art classes that his opinion of him had changed, but clearly Mokuba couldn't remember why that would be important. And even after all this time, it hurt so much to think about it Seto wasn't sure he could explain it to his brother. But part of that he could answer._**

**_"His sister, Serenity called me," Seto said. "And she asked me something"_**

**_Now the responses to my lovely reviewers: Thanks so much!_**

**4 CHAPTER 1:**

**Lain: **I'm writing more, and I'm glad you find it interesting. I you find this chapter just as interesting as the last two!

**Amme: **Yeah, it's supposed to be Tea, but see when I was typing it on my computer I used insert symbol to get a little slash over the E and it doesn't look right on-line, so for chapter 2 I didn't use the symbol thing and she's not mentioned at all in this chapter so problem solved! Yay! Oh yeah, glad you like my fic!

**4 CHAPTER 2:**

**Killian: **Oh, I feel so bad, I almost missed your review when I was doing this! Sorry! But I'm glad you love my storyand am a bit confused as to why anyone would be jealous about how I writebut I'm updating so I hope that's good

**BarbedWire23: **But it can! Lol. Yes, they're moving. I was considering also having his mother die, but that seemed to similar to what happened to that other artist I mentioned so I decided against it. Oh yes, is this soon enough for you?

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **Updating soon and glad to hear you're still reading it!

**kate5: **blinks nervously Wow, you have a lot ofenergy. giggles nervously I'd hate to see what you'd do if I never updated againlaughs just kidding! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Shin Mao: **It's amazing what people seem to think, for instance, I can stop there, and you've just proven that I can in fact write a cliffhanger decently. Thanks, I was worried about that 'cause on another of my fics for the few couple chapters my cliffhangers were really blah. reads the rest of the review a Seto AND Jou plushie? gets large puppy dog eyes I've updated, now do I get them? Pwease!!!!!!!!!

**Puppy 'Yaoi Queen' Love: **And I've updated again! Go me!

**copperwolf: **Thanks. smirks at Darkness's Creation Hah! People do so love kaiba/joey fics! I win! You have no taste! Muahahahaha! coughs weakly Erm, yeah, anyway, I'm happy that you like my story, makes me feel special.

**Yuriko-chan: **Sorry for making you wait so long, but it's necessary to the plot. Don't worry, in another chapter or two there will be Seto/Joey, I promise!

**ReMeDy10: **strikes super hero pose Don't worry! I'll save you will me super powers of updating the story! Does it help that he decided to enter? The news isn't that badis it?

**fanficlunatic234: **It was, wasn't it? Hmm, fluffy sweet movie type, you know what? They should have a Yu-Gi-Oh movie where something like this really happensof course that's wishful thinking to beyond the extreme sigh if only authors listened to people like us wonderful fanfic authors, things would be even better in these shows, don't you agree?

**mandapandabug: **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm blind, the one B split into two before my very eyes! sigh at least I spelled it right this time. Is this chapter good? I wasn't sure and oh yes, dam it is spelled dammit, just so you know grins not that it really mattersglad you're still liking my story, do you like this song to? Michelle Branch is awesome, I have to sayand yes, I'll ignore you stupidity 'cause it can't be anywhere near as big as mine

**_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's quite shocking how soon I updated, though I'm not sure if this is a very good chapter sighs oh well, next chapter will be MUCH, MUCH better. And I hope even more that you'll review it 'cause like I said before the more reviews I get the sooner I update! Also, I apologize if I missed anyone! It was unintentional, but I'm pretty sure I got everybody this time, so that's good Remo_**


	4. Start to Paint

_Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction at one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit_

****

**CHAPTER 4: ****_Begin to Paint_**

Seto looked uncomfortably at his brother. Yes, it was because he had found out Joey was taking art classes that his opinion of him had changed, but clearly Mokuba couldn't remember why that would be important. And even after all this time, it hurt so much to think about it Seto wasn't sure he could explain it to his brother. But part of that he could answer.

"His sister, Serenity called me," Seto said. "And she asked me something."

"What?" Mokuba prompted since it looked liked Seto was ready to get up and forget he had ever mentioned such a thing.

"Mokie, what do you remember about our father?" The questioned caused an unpleasant tension to fill the room, mingling with pain that was never dealt with and memories that were just out of reach. Seto willed his face to remain impassive, allowing no emotion to flit across it no matter how briefly, but inside his heart was wrenching as the childhood he never had and the parents he didn't have enough time with burst from within the hidden chambers of his mind into plain view. He didn't want to remember this, any of this, but Mokuba was all he had left, he deserved an answer to such a simple question, no matter how un-simple it seemed to him.

__

_I cannot help it_

_I couldn't stop it if I tried_

_The same old heartbeat fills the_

_Emptiness I have inside_

_And I've heard that you can't fight love,_

_So I won't complain_

_'Cause why would I stop the fire that_

_keeps me going on?_

__

Mokuba knew his brother far to well to be fooled by the stone wall his face became. It was his traditional defense mechanism, if no one could see your emotions then you could pretend you didn't have them. The younger Kaiba knew that it pained Seto to think of their real parents more than it used to since Gozuburo had tarnished the name of father in several different ways. In a way Mokuba was jealous of that pain, because for him it was more of an empty, hollow feeling where most children had the love and memory of their parents. So the answer to Seto's question, while embarrassing and hurtful at the same time, was easy.

"Nothing, really," he said, quietly, picking up a muffin of the table. He took a bite into it, chewed, and swallowed without really tasting it. But it gave the desired function, to get his attention away from Seto as his answer finally sunk in.

It didn't surprise Seto. But it made him feel like a failure. He was the oldest; he was the one with the memories, however few they might be. He should have told Mokuba more about them, should have talked about them in a freer manner so some of the grief could have melted away. But he hadn't. Still that didn't mean he couldn't start now.

"Dad had been an artist, a very, very good one," Seto recalled. Mokuba, halfway through swallowing another bite of muffin nearly choked in shock as he hadn't been expecting Seto to say anything like that.

"But he never wanted to be famous, never wanted to be recognized for his work. Instead he had a small studio here in Tokyo where he gave art lessons to anybody who was willing to really try. He never made much money, but he loved doing it so it didn't matter to anyone," Seto paused for a moment, as an image crossed through his mind. He was five again and his dad was sitting on his stool, painting something that Seto couldn't quite see. His father turned around and smiled upon seeing him. Putting down the paintbrush he held out his arms. Seto rushed into them and his father pulled him up onto his lap, his arms holding onto him tight as his soft voice asked, "So what do you think of the painting, Seto-chan?" At the time he had sad, "Pretty, daddy!" But now that he remembered it that painting had been gorgeous, two dragons intertwined with each other seeming as though nothing else in the world had mattered. The two dragons had been startlingly similar to the Blue Eyes and Red Eyes, though at the time they hadn't existed.

Seto smiled sadly and continued. "When they died in the accident, the studio was sold to a wealthy art collector who had always admired dad's work. He kept it exactly as it had been when he bought it, not wanting to change at thing.

_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you_

_I'm alone_

_And I'd rather be in love with you_

__

"When I took over Kaiba Corp. I went back to see if the studio was still there. It turned out that the collector was getting old and sick and was willing to sell the studio. There had already been several offers, but I couldn't let someone else get it, so I put in one for well more than anyone else would be willing to pay. So now I own it, and I hired two artist's to give lessens two days a week.

"Serenity Wheeler called and wanted to know how much it would be for a couple months of lessons. At the time I had thought they were for her, but then when I went over the names of those who had signed up for the course, I found out that she had been inquiring for her brother." Seto stopped for another moment before continuing. "I don't know, I guess that somehow Joey taking art classes in dad's old studio just made me see him in a new light."

Mokuba thought over this for a moment. He had never heard Seto say so much about either of their parents before, perhaps this was a sign that a bit of the old Seto was beginning to surface. Then something his brother had set registered with Mokuba.

"You called him Joey." Seto blushed and grabbed the bagel he set down on the table before beginning to speak. He took a large bite and walked out of the room without answering.

Mokuba stared thoughtfully at his muffin.

"You know what? I positive now that my brother has a thing for Joey," he took another bite, thinking hard. "Do you think that if they get together that Seto might finally change for the better? I mean in front of other people, he doesn't really have any friends. Perhaps Joey is exactly what he needs. Now all I have to do is find out if Joey's interesting in my brother" and the younger Kaiba went into plotting mode, his train of thought picking off from exactly where it had stopped in the subway.

__

_Turn out the lights now_

_To see is to believe_

_I just want you near me_

_I just want you here with me_

_And I'd give up everything for you_

_It's the least that I could do_

__

Joey saw the Turtle Shop well before he was actually up at the door. It sort of stuck out you know. The closer he got to it the more pathetic he felt. Just looking at it brought back so many memories, not all good, but not all bad either. Things like when he learned how to do, got his first deck of cards, met Kaiba for the first timehe could feel tears pricking his eyes. He just refused to let them fall, he was a man after all, he wouldn't start blubbering like a school girl just over a silly thing like a little move.

At the door he raised his hand and let it fall. Knock. Knock. Knock. On the first knock Yugi opened the door, fully dressed, looking just like he always did.

"Joey," he said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here."

"I just wanted to, ya know, hang out I guess," Joey mumbled.

"Is everything okay, Joey?" Yugi asked, sounding concerned now.

"Yeah," Joey lied quickly. "Why wouldn't it be?" Yugi shrugged, but Joey could still see he wasn't didn't entirely believe the taller boy.

"Are you going to come in?" Yugi asked, stepping aside to let him in. Joey nodded and walked past the door. Yugi shut it behind him and watched as he walked up to the counter and looked behind it. Everything was so familiar; it was almost like a second home to him he was here so often. The damn tears began to fill his eyes again. He wiped them away hurriedly, refusing to get sentimental over silly things like this.

"Joey," Yugi said again, walking up to the side of him. "Something's wrong. Please tell me what. Is it Kaiba? Does it have something to do with what every you two were doing yesterday?" So people had been wondering what was going on. Joey almost laughed. He could imagine the things people's twisted minds had come up with.

"Partly," he sighed. "But only partly."

__

_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you I'm alone_

_And I'd rather be in love with you_

__

"Then what's the other part?" Yugi questioned. "And what were you two doing?"

"Oh, Yug," Joey said sadly. "I shoulda told ya this before, but ya know how I'm sorta layin' off Duel Monster for a while?" Yugi nodded. "Well, I took up art instead. And now Kaiba wants me t' paint something for dis big charity event he's havin' and at first I wasn't gonna do it, but then my old man told me that we're movin'."

"Moving?" Yugi said, shocked. "Where?"

"Brooklyn," Joey said in a hollow sort of voice. "To the freakin' United States!" The tears came into his eyes but this time he didn't bother to wipe them away. They rolled down his cheeks and fell onto the floor, but he didn't notice. All Joey could think about was how he was going to be leaving his entire life behind, and how everything he might have done was now impossible, especially one certain thing that involved on certain person

"Oh, Joey," Yugi said, understanding his friend's pain. He wrapped his arms around Joey's waste and somehow the taller boy leaned into his shoulder as he began to sob.

It wasn't fair! Why was this happening to him? Just when things were starting to get really good for him, his stupid father had to go and pull this! Joey could almost here glass breaking as his world shattered like a porcelain globe, the pieces gathering around his feet save for the one that landed in his chest, piercing his heart and breaking down all the emotional barriers he had.

__

_And I feel you holding me_

__

Yami watched from the stairs as his light tried to comfort Joey as best as he could. It would almost be comical to see someone as small as Yugi trying to support someone as tall as Joey if the situation wasn't so grave. He could feel the sorrow pulsing from his hikari through their bond, the grim reality of life hitting him as he realized that things did change, and not always for the better.

It was almost pathetic, really, after everything they had gone through just to have Joey move away, their group's numbers decreasing with the loss of one of its most important members. It made Yami sick just thinking about it. Just then the phone rang, however, thankfully breaking his train of thought. With Yugi busy Yami took it upon himself to answer it.

__

_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you I'm alone_

_And I'd rather be in love with you_

__

"Hello?" he said.

"Yami?" Mokuba said from the other end. "Hi! I expected it to be Yugi, but you'll do. Could you get Yugi, Tea, Ryou, and Bakura and yourself over to the house around noon?"

"Sure, what about Marik and Malik, or Duke and Tristan or Joey?" Yami questioned. He could hear Mokuba hesitate before answering.

"I- I guess they could help," the boy said, somewhat reluctantly. "Expect Joey, of course."

"Help with what?" Yami asked suspiciously. "And why can't Joey help?"

"You'll find out," Mokuba said pleasantly. "Bye!" Then the familiar click of someone hanging up filled Yami's ear. He stood there for a moment, wondering exactly what it was Mokuba could possibly want their help with.

__

_And I feel you holding me_

__

_Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved_

_I can't explain it_

_I know it's tough to be loved_

__

_And I feel you holding me_

__

_Oh, oh_

_And when there' you I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you I'm alone_

__

_And I'd rather be in love_

_Yes, I'd rather be in love_

_Oh, I'd rather be in love with you_

__

_And I feel you holding me, oh_

__

**_Next Chapter: Let it Dry_**

**_"Thank you all for coming," Mokuba said cheerfully. They were all gathered in one of the many rooms of Kaiba's mansion, though Mokuba thought it might be the living room. Everyone had showed up except Duke and Tristan who had claimed they were too "busy" but that didn't bother Mokuba. He didn't think anyone else would have fitted around the table._**

**_"I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you to come. Well, the fact of the matter is two people are in dire need of our help" _**

**Now Responses to reviews for chapter 1: Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Liz Nezumi: **winces Wow, that must have been awful having you system crash. But wow, I'm surprised you went throug the trouble of finding my story and you still like it. I'm flattered.

**4 chapter 2:**

**GoddessoftheWaters: **Yay! Tina read my story! Now are you going to read this chapter...anyway, I read the Ragnanok (uh, however you spell it) book and you're right, they're awesome! But I still think Gravitation is better...so if MB...Dragon Knight...Kodacha...I'll stop now

**4 Chapter 3:**

**BarbedWire23: **grins Work for Kaiba...that's an idea...I like it...in fact, I might use it

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **It's amazing...people love my story...I must be doing something right with this Yu-Gi-Oh fanction thing, huh.

**Shin Mao: **hugs plushies I'll finish! I promise! -in fact I think I'll do a sequel to...hmm...think of the possiblites... And Joey saying I love you to Kaiba- without him hearing it before he should glares at Seto who is attempting to eavesdrop- who knows grins anything is possible....

**animegirl008: **Is this soon enough 4 your?

**copperwolf: **I don't know why everyone is so worried I won't continue...I wouldn't do that to you

**Puppy 'Yaoi Queen' Love: **Oh, I don't know...Joey might look good with short hair laughs Guess you'll have to wait and find out, won't you? It all depends on whether he moves or not...and I'm not telling which one it is yet...

**Kat: **Live with Seto? That might give Mokuba nightmares about what his brother is doing in the room across the hall...but I guess we'll see what happens, won't we?

**Ayamari: **I'm writing more. But poor LITTLE joey? Not an adjective I usually use when talking 'bout him...

**lostlover1: **Calm down! It's not that sad, really! The song's called "Good-bye to You" it's sung by Michelle Branch- awesome singer- at risk of sounding stupid, what is nsm messenger? But that's your e-mail address, right? I'm so I might e-mail you sometime 'cause busy snort no, sadly, I have no life so I'm never busy...I write chapters randomly and yeah, spend more time on the computer than is healthy. Oh well...

**mandapandabug: **shocked You liked it! Yay! I might have gone over board saying MUCH MUCH better, but I think this is a much sappier chapter which makes me happy...thinks hard what will Seto do about Joey leaving? Well first he has to find out...then I guess we'll see, won't we?

**I hope you all thought this chapter was good, it may not be MUCH, MUCH better than last chapter, but I believe it was a bit more emotional, what with Seto talking about his father and Joey breaking down. So please review and tell me what you think 'cause remember the more review I get = the faster I update! Remo**


	5. Let it Dry

_Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction at one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit_

_Also, I would like to add that the song in this chapter and all the songs in the previous chapters are not mine, they are Michelle Branch, so the question of whether I'm a musical genius should be answered, though if having something like 60 c.d.'s counts for being a musical genius, then maybe I am after all_

**CHAPTER 5: **_**Let it Dry**_

_Maybe I'd be better on my own_

_No one ever seems to understand me_

_It's easier for me to be alone_

_But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty_

__

"Thank you all for coming," Mokuba said cheerfully. They were all gathered in one of the many rooms of Kaiba's mansion, though Mokuba thought it might be the living room. Everyone had showed up except Duke and Tristan who had claimed they were too "busy" but that didn't bother Mokuba. He didn't think anyone else would have fitted around the table.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you to come. Well, the fact of the matter is two people are in dire need of our help."

"And which two people are we talking about exactly?" Tea asked. "'Cause if you mean Duke and Tristan I have to say they are way beyond help." Snickers went around the table. Mokuba let out a little chuckle before saying," Funny, but no. The two people that we're talking about are my brother and Joey."

"Are we connecting these two people in needing help, or do they have separate problems?" Ryou inquired.

"Does this mean they aren't dating?" Bakura said, sounding delighted.

"He's got the problem right," Mokuba said, sounding slightly depressed. A feeling of shock filled the room. Mouths dropped open and jaws hit the floor. Yugi looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

"Damn," Tea sighed. "It was too much to hope for, wasn't it?"

"What?" Mokuba asked, curious.

"That your brother was straight," Tea informed him.

"If it helps, I think he's bi," Mokuba offered. Everyone grinned at that. Tea let out a small laugh.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Mokuba replied. "Now, let's get down to business. How are we going to get Joey and my brother together?" Yugi and Yami suddenly looked both sad and grave in turn. Mokuba had gone through enough in his short life to know when someone was about to give some bad news.

"As good an idea as this is, Mokuba," Yugi said slowly. "It isn't worth it."

"Why not? I know they like each other," Mokuba said indignantly, however, freezing inside as a sudden fear gripped him with icy fingers, piercing his heart and mind. He took a deep breath and then held it as he waited for Yugi's answer, unable to let it out.

__

_I've been all over the world_

_I've seen a million different places_

_But through the crowds and faces_

_I'm still out there looking for you_

__

"Because he's moving," came instead from Yami.

"Moving?" Tea asked, her voice wavering. "Why didn't he tell me? Or anybody else? Where's he moving?"

"He just found out last night, Tea," Yugi said softly. "And it's really hard from him, he only told me this morning. He was gong to tell you this afternoon, but then Mokuba called and he said he had something to do anyway.

"Tea, he's moving to Brooklyn, he's moving to the United States." Something about that sounded oddly familiar to Mokuba.

"Why's he moving there?" he asked.

"His dad got transferred there," Yugi replied. "The company he works for is opening a new branch and they asked Mr. Wheeler to head it." The fear quickly melted off Mokuba's heart as a flame of hope lit up, he had a slight suspicion that could change everything.

"Who does Mr. Wheeler work for, Yugi?" Mokuba asked. Yugi looked at him, surprised. He couldn't think of why this would be important.

"Um, Shonen Jump," Yugi said. Mokuba grinned suddenly, confusing everyone.

"Perfect," he said triumphantly. "I was right." Seeing everyone's looks he quickly explained himself. "Shonen Jump is part of Kaiba Corp. Seto owns it! Get it? He can get one of the heads here in Tokyo to go to the new branch in Brooklyn and have Mr. Wheeler take over here! It's perfect!"

"But will it work?" Yami said doubtfully. "Why would Kaiba do something like that?"

"If we explain it to him properly, then I'm sure he'll see reason," Mokuba said confidently. "And I know just what will get him to work with us."

"What?" Everyone asked right on cue.

"A party," Mokuba answered with no little amount of satisfaction in his voice.

"A- a party?" Yugi repeated. Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah. See, if we can get Joey and Seto to spend enough time alone there's a good chance one of these things will happen. Either a: they confess their love for one another b: Joey tells Seto he's moving or c: all of the above," Mokuba said happily. "And once Seto realized why Joey's moving, he'll do everything he can to stop it." Bakura stared at Mokuba with an odd sort of respect in his eyes.

"You're brilliant," he said, his voice sounding slightly choked up and emotional. "A real plotter. You'll go far in the world, especially if you let me mentor- ow! Do you always have to hit my, Ryou? I thought you loved me!"

"I do," Ryou answered sweetly. "That's why I'm not going to let you end up in jail once you teach Mokuba to be a thief and the two of you get caught on some ridiculous heist." Bakura glared at his light.

"Um, how about we get back to the party idea," Mokuba suggested. "I was thinking of having it next Friday. You could all come over here." The group looked at each other, nodded at different intervals.

"Sounds good to us," Tea said. "Should we bring anything?" Mokuba thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah," he finally decided. "You should probably bring"

__

_Where are you now?_

_I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all_

_What is the chance of finding you out there?_

_Or do I have to wait forever?_

Joey stood outside the art store, looking up into the sign above it proclaiming the building's name, _Artist's Window._ Interesting name, Joey mused. It was a fairly old brick building, one of the windows had a large crack in it and the door was a sickly green color, but for some reason Joey found the store oddly inviting.

He looked down at his watch. It read 12:59. Then it blinked and changed to 1:00 exactly. Joey looked up and saw some movement in the store. A dark figure moved toward the unbroken window and flipped the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open' then came to the door and unlocked it. He, or was it a she, Joey couldn't quite tell, then seemed to see him standing right outside.

"You coming in?" the figure, it was indeed a man, asked.

"Ah, yeah," Joey said quickly. The man nodded and opened the door. Joey stepped in. The man had already gone to the side of the store, his hand was against the wall, holding something. His hand moved to the left and the store lights flickered to life. Then he turned around and walked over to Joey, holding out his hand.

"Hello," the man said. He was tall and slim, much like Joey, but he had long, black hair pulled back into a loose pony tail and piercing green eyes, unlike Joey's soft brown ones. He had a pale blue vest on, bearing the store's title and a nametag that bared words 'Kazuki Takahashi'. Underneath it, however, was a black shirt with two English words, "Devil's Toy" and baggy black pants. He wore a chain necklace and a spike bracelet but somehow gave off the impression of a very serious artist.

"Welcome to _Artist's Window_, I'm Kazuki, the only one in the store today, so why don't you just call me Myishi." Joey gaped at him, this was the artist, the one's who mother had died.

__

_I write about things I'll never know_

_And I can't find a moment just to slow down_

_It makes me think I'll never have the chance_

_To figure out what it's all about_

__

"So, what can I do for you today? I've never seen you around here before," Myishi said, looking at him with a fairly expressionless face, but a flicker of curiosity ran across it every so often.

"I need a canvass, some paint'n paint brushes," Joey said, studying the other boy slightly. If he could remember correctly, this boy was only fifteen, two years younger than he was.

"Okay," Myishi said, shrugging. "Any specific colors?"

"Ah, black, light'n dark blue, bright red, white, a bright green too, I guess, maybe some pale gray as well," Joey said, trying to picture what he wanted to paint.

"Coming right up," Myishi said, vanishing into the far reaches of the store for a moment. When he returned he carried a good-sized canvass, the paints and several different paint brushes. He plopped them down by the register.

"This good?" he asked, indicating what he had brought over. Joey scanned the items quickly before nodding. Myishi began to ring the items up.

"If you don't mind me asking," Myishi began as he typed in the sums to the computer. "What do you need all this for? Entering a competition or something? Or is this for a friend?"

"Nah, it's for me," Joey said, smiling slightly. "I'm, er, entering in da Kaiba Corp. charity event for the Children's Hospital." Myishi's eyes widened slightly. He stopped punching in numbers for a minute.

"Really?" he said, sounding amazed, but Joey could hear a far away sadness mixed in too. Joey realized he must have been thinking about his mother. "Me too? What are you going to paint? Oh, don't worry, I've already turned in my entry, I won't steal your idea if that's what you worried about." A grin flashed onto Joey's face. It was true, he had been known he had been looking foreboding and unfriendly as Myishi asked, but not for the reason Myishi thought.

"If it's all da same to you," Joey replied. "I'd rather not say. Don't wanna ruin the surprise." Myishi grinned.

"All right, I gotcha," the fifteen-year-old said, finishing up with the check out. "Well, I promise to look for you at the show. I've gotta know what you're gonna do now."

"All right, I'll look for you too," Joey agreed.

"And the total cost for your lovely purchase is 100 yen," Myishi reported. Joey winced as he dug his wallet out of his pocket and forked over the money. These art supplies weren't cheap. Myishi stuffed at the things in a bag and handed them over to Joey.

"Hope the painting comes out good," he said.

"Thanks," Joey said as he turned away. The bell above the door gave a little jingle as he opened it and stepped out onto the sidewalk, planning his painting down to the very last detail.

He walked down the street toward his house, anxious to begin this project.

__

_Where are you now?_

_I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all_

_And I still don't know_

_Where are you now?_

_I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all_

_What is the chance of finding you out there?_

_Or do I have to wait _

_Or do I have to wait_

_Or do it have to wait forever?_

__

** (grins) I couldn't help using it. I bet most of you, if not all of you recgonize that name since it's where Yu-Gi-Oh manga is published.**

** Again, all of you know that he is the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, from my disclaimer if nothing else, but it seemed like such an amusing thing to do I couldn't help myself**

** I don't know how Japanese money converts to American, so I just picked a random number that seemed high to me**

**_Next Chapter: Do the Touch-Ups_**

**_"A party? I dunno Yug," Joey said doubtfully as he finished the invitation that the smaller boy had handed him. "I'm kinda busy."_**

**_"Ah, come on Joey," Yugi said pleadingly. "You'll be leaving soon. This is one of the last chances we'll have to do this!" His large purple, which seemed to get larger, eyes filled with tears but they did not spill over. Joey bit back a groan. Damn those eyes of his!_**

**And now to answer my pretty reviews: Thank you all- and forgive me for waiting so long to update this time!**

**Reviews 4 chapter 4:**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **Don't worry, I never get tired of hearing someone loves my fanfic. grins I'm sure you can understand how awesome it feels to hear someone compliment your work- I read some of your fics, did I review any of them? ponders that for a moment hmm, I don't remember

**BarbedWire23: **Well, I sort used it. I mean, he is working for Kaiba, he just doesn't have to switch jobs to do it! Let Joey go looks horrified I might. It dependscackles Thanks, glad you enjoyed last chapter, hope you liked this chapter too!

**The Immortal Keeper: **Yay! A new reviewer- nice penname by the way- anyway, I agree with you. It's always intersting when characters turn out to be artists 'cause then they can be all sensitive and stuff, right? Glad to hear you like my story!

**Shin Mao: **Wow, I guess it was sad after all! does little happy dance that makes her look like a complete fool so she stops rather quickly I don't know if I'd call it abandoning himI mean, they're sorta doing him community service (without the community) by trying to set him up with Seto AND coming up with a plan to get him to stay in Tokyo

**Puppy 'Yaoi Queen' Love: **panics Don't die! I need you! You're an awesome reviewer! I hope this satisfied your curiosity, thus saving another innocent life grins anyway, I'm glad you liked the part 'bout Seto's dad. And this still counts as updating soondoesn't it?DOESN'T IT? looks panicked again

**Ayamari: **I just noticed, your pennames very pretty, how'd you come up with it? Anyway, nah, Joey' not littleYugi is though smiles looks innocent Trouble? Why would he be in any trouble? I mean, just because parties in which people are trying to be set up in usually end in disaster, there's no reason to think he's in any trouble re-reads what she wrote then again, maybe you're right on that pointhehe

**Setonjounouchisgal: **sniffle I know, it's so sad isn't it! blows her nose brightens but he might not be leaving! So all is well in the world again even though the next chapter will be full of disaster and poor-planned plots! Oops, said to muchmust go now

**Yami Jazz: **smiles happily Yay! My story is sad! I've finally got the depressing thing down! mouth waters Okay, I promise, there's no way Joey's movingnow can I have the cookies?

**Lostlover1: **grins I know what msn messenger isnever fear! Though I already told you I don't have it sigh looks happy again Yay! There are people like me in the world, I needed to hear that! Eiri Yuki drools he's soooo awesome, um, nvm. Do you like this song too? The other ones were from Michelle Branch's 1st cd, "The Spirit Room" but this one's from her newer one "Hotel Paper". Oh no! Another dying reviewer! I guess I'll have to post up the next chapter really soon so that question doesn't finish you off before you have the chance to find out it's answerthanks 4 the luck!

**kate: **Hi! Thanks! I hope this is soon enough for you and I'm working on the more now too!

**mandapandabug: **looks down shamefully I got lots of reviews, but I didn't update as soon as I usually do feels guilty but see, the chapter wasn't done on Saturday, unfortunately, and on Sunday I wasn't home (though when I went out I did manage to get some excellent manga sighs happily) but I'm updating today, so I hope that okay! Good to know you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one as well. But, sadly, you won't know what Joey paints until the last chapterMuahahahahahahh cough cough cough

**Psycho Rooster: **grins love your penname, most amusing. Anyway, I'm updating now! Yay!

**pisces071: **Yes, the artisit types are always so nice, aren't they? Mokuba? Cute? If you want...and it is my theory, that as much as Joey talks like it, he has never lived in Brooklyn. Updating again!

**Kat: **grins soundproof room? But won't mokuba notice when that's happening, thus traumatizing his little mind even furthur?

**animeluvr: **nice that you're so enthusatic you reviewd 4 times...though it was the same review, we'll ignore that. Ah, losing the love of his life. What could be more amusing? Updating very soon, well, for you, all my other poor reviewrs have had to wait like two weeks...but oh well...

**_wails I'm so sorry everyone! I meant to update sooner, I really did! sniffle Please tell me you're all still reading! Don't leave me! I promise to update sooner this time! Really, I will!_**

**_Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. Please review 'cause this time I mean it when I say the more reviews I get = the faster I update! Remo_**


	6. Do the Touch Ups

_Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction at one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit_

_Also, I would like to add that the song in this chapter and all the songs in the previous chapters are not mine, they are Michelle Branch's, so the question of whether I'm a musical genius should be answered, though if having something like 60 c.d.'s counts for being a musical genius, then maybe I am after all_

**CHAPTER 6: ****_Do the Touch- Ups_**

"A party? I dunno Yug," Joey said doubtfully as he finished the invitation that the smaller boy had handed him. "I'm kinda busy."

"Ah, come on Joey," Yugi said pleadingly. "You'll be leaving soon. This is one of the last chances we'll have to do this!" His large purple, which seemed to get larger, eyes filled with tears but they did not spill over. Joey bit back a groan. Damn those eyes of his!

"All right, Yug," Joey said, caving in. "I'll go."

"Thanks Joey!" Yugi chirped. "See you at school!" Joey watched as his best friend turned and left, almost skipping his way home. As soon as Yugi was out of sight, he turned to his own house, knowing he should go in. Knowing that he should work on his painting, he had only just started last night, barely getting anything done. But something stopped him from going in. Joey wanted to pour his emotions into his painting so everyone who saw it would feel everything he did. He wanted that connection with the people who saw his artwork. At this moment Joey didn't think he could do that, he just couldn't gather up enough emotion right now, after yesterday, pouring his heart out onto Yugi's shoulder and then into his sketch.

So he decided to walk to the park. Perhaps, he thought with dry humor, contemplating his pathetic life done in the most deserted spot in all of Tokyo would give him an emotional burst he could use.

__

_every time I feel alone_

_I can blame it on you_

_And I do, oh_

__

Joey had woken up really early again today. It was almost darkly amusing at how being told your life was going to be ruined threw off your sleep pattern. So it was only just after eight am on Sunday, leaving even the normally most crowded streets almost deserted entirely. Even for the non-Christians today was the one-day a week where almost not one worked, no one went to school, and nearly everyone slept late. Around noon things would pick up as teenagers went to meet with friends, adults went shopping, and by then the park would start to fill up with families on picnics, enjoying the good weather.

The walk there was quick since the Wheeler residence wasn't very far from it. True to what he had thought earlier, Joey found the park practically empty save for the singing birds, quite awake and apparently cheerful up in their homes high off the ground. Birds, Joey mused, didn't always live in the same place. They moved frequently and went far away form where they lived a good deal of the year to the south once the cold weather set in. But birds always returned back if still living and always traveled with everyone they knew. Birds never left anything important behind.

__

_you got me like a loaded gun_

_golden sun and sky so blue_

_we both know that we want it_

_but we both know you left me no choice_

__

Joey strayed off the main path onto the grass and headed past where most of the people would later be. He headed to the little pond he had found eight years ago, when his mother and sister had left. He had run away to the park, intending to live there, alone, so no one would ever leave him again, when he had found the pond. After a few hours of staying there, skipping rocks he had calmed down and gone back home where his father had been waiting frantically, on the verge of calling the police. Joey thought he was the only one who knew about it. But when he reached it, somebody was all ready standing there, dressed totally in black.

He didn't have to turn around for Joey to recognize him. It was Myishi. But unlike at the art store, he wasn't happy. All that cheerful talkit was like it had been sucked out of him. A sense of loss, of being lost, radiated from him as heat does from the sun. It was not in Joey's nature to hesitate, nor to become nervous around another person. He was the type who often acted without thinking, often, but not always. And seeing Myishi here, it caused Joey to pause, to have one of those moments in which he thought before barging in.

Before he had a chance to do anything, however, Myishi turned around.

__

_(chaque fois que tu ton va)_

_you just bring me down_

_(je pretend que tu fais bien)_

_so I'm counting my tears 'til I get over you_

__

"Joey," he said, sounding surprised. Joey could help smiling a little. He could tell that Myishi had thought the he was the only one who knew about the pond too. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I guess," Joey said, shrugging but not moving anymore than that. "Ta think."

"Well, then I guess I'll go," Myishi said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "See ya 'round." He startled to walk away but as he passed, Joey grabbed his arm. Myishi looked into his eyes, startled.

"Wait," Joey said firmly. "Stay'n talk for a bit."

"All right," Myishi said. "Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"How do you know Kaiba?" Joey asked. The question had been lurking in the back of his mind ever since Seto had told him how everything he was hearing had been said to another boy, Myishi. He had wondered how exactly Seto had known that Myishi wasn't going to enter, since if he hadn't the CEO wouldn't have bothered with the little speech. And if he hadn't known Myishi beforehand, Seto wouldn't have known that he wasn't going to enter in the event.

"Which one?" Myishi asked, his tone giving away no implication that it wasn't an honest question, but his eyes, however, flickered with an amused spark. Joey knew he didn't actually want an answer, so he grinned.

"Ah, that Kaiba," Myishi said, mock seriously. "How do you know I know him?"

"Because I know him, too," Joey replied.

"And you'd like to know him better," Myishi remarked. Joey blushed. Myishi seemed to take no notice of this and continued, seemingly without remembering the direction the conversation had been in danger of taking just seconds before. "Well, if you'll walk me back to the path, I'll tell you."

"Fair enough," Joey agreed, quick to get away from the topic now looming in his mind, and the two turned away from the pond. Joey felt a twinge of regret, he had, after all, come here on purpose, but he quickly quashed it with the curiosity eating away at him, wanting to hear the answer.

__

_sometimes I watch the world go by_

_I wonder what it's like_

_To wake up every single day_

_Smile on your face_

__

"My mother died two years ago," Myishi said quietly. Joey thought he saw something like a tear glittering in his eye, but then he blinked and Joey couldn't be sure. He hesitated a moment, and Joey was afraid it would be too hard for him to continue to he nodded, to show he understood, but did not pity him. If Myishi sensed pity from him, he would stop straight (R: an ironic word to use in the story) away.

"And my father, he just fell apart. He started drinking, neglecting bills, lost his job. I was only thirteen years old at the time and so my relative took me out of his care and gave me to the orphanage, since none of them wanted to deal with a teenager, especially a grieving one." Joey was shocked. His family was perhaps not the best in the world. He, after all, never saw his mother or sister, and saw his father only on the weekends. But even if he became an orphan he knew that the rest of his family, on both sides, would not hesitate to take him in until he headed off to college. Suddenly, moving didn't seem like the worst fate in the world.

"I still live there," Myishi continued. "But now I have my job, I still go to school, I have a couple of good friends, and things aren't really all that bad now. But back then I saw my world falling apart around me and did nothing to try and fix it. I had been there for about six months and I still wasn't adjusting to life there when Seto and Mokuba came for a visit. See, when their parents died, the orphanage I live in is where they were sent to since they had no living relatives.

After an hour with Seto I had stopped whining and crying, I was back to my old self. See, he told me a lot about his life, and I realized that even as bad as it seemed right now, I just had to see that it could be a lot worse, and it was within my own power to make the situation better." Myishi stopped and shrugged. "He comes around about once a month to talk, Mokuba comes sometimes as well." Joey couldn't say anything. It was a bit much for him to absorb.

And though at the time it didn't click with Joey, Myishi had let something slip about Seto that Joey hadn't really considered before. But it didn't matter, he would see it later on.

"Well, I'll see you later," Myishi said when they reached the path.

"Hey," Joey said on a sudden burst of inspiration. "Do ya wanna get some coffee wit me? I'd like da company." Myishi grinned at him, the cheerfulness seeping back into him.

"Sure," he agreed. "But can I get a donut too?"

"Why not?" Joey said, liking the sound of that. The two walked down the path toward the nearest coffee shop, not noticing the figure coming the other way.

__

_you never tried_

_we both know we can't change it_

_but we both know we'll just have to face it_

__

Seto had woken up at 5 am. At first he rolled over in bed, fully prepared to hit the snooze button, or better yet, turn the alarm off, when he realized there was no loud beeping noise. His eyes shot open and he sat up, staring at the clock. It hardly seemed possible that he was awake this early of his own accord. For a moment he entertained the notion of pinching himself, just to make sure this was no dream. But he quickly decided against this, since he was never alone in his dreamsnever alone.

Seto pushed aside this train of thought and swung his legs over the side of the bed. They met the soft carpet and for a moment he thought about going back to sleep. But his mind quickly dismissed this and seized on another, more calling force, coffee.

On the way down the hall he saw Mokuba's door opened slightly so he looked in. Mokuba lay in his bed looking totally peaceful as he slept, his dreams pleasant. Seto envied him for that. He stood there for what seemed a few minutes, completely zoned out. Once he came back to reality, however, the need for coffee was calling out even stronger.

He reached the kitchen in record time, three minutes flat, and grabbed the bag of coffee beans. Once the brewer was going, Seto felt no little amount of satisfaction, knowing that soon the glorious drink he craved would be ready. In the mean time he set off on a kitchen wide search for the bagels. As he brushed past the stove he happened to look at the clock above it. He froze, sure he read it wrong. There was no way it was six already. No change in hell. But no matter how long he looked at it, that's what it said. Until it turned to 6:01 at least.

"And that, idiot," Seto murmured. "Is why you're not supposed to think about it." He grimaced as he realized he was talking to himself, out loud nonetheless! He spotted the bagels and grabbed them. The aroma of coffee filled the air and Seto breathed deep. God did it smell good. Soon the buzzer dinged and he got out a cup and poured the black drink 'til it reached the top. He took a sip then walked back over to the table, sitting down.

__

_(chaque fois que tu ton va)_

_you just bring me down_

_(je pretend que tu fais bien)_

_so I'm counting my tears 'til I get over you_

__

As he ate his meager breakfast- shamefully he admitted Mokuba would want him to eat more- he let his mind wander, stopping only briefly at points before it settled on two, combined topics.

Why had he agreed to that party? Oh, right, because Joey was going to be there. No, wait, why the hell did he care if Joey came or not? Because you like him, said an annoying voice in his head that sounded disturbingly like Mokuba. No I don't, he argued. No, another voice agreed softly, you love him.

Seto nearly choked on the last bit of bagel. Love him? Where was that coming from? Roughly he stood up, pushed the chair back. He stormed up to his room and got dressed. As he was pulling his shirt on, he looked in the mirror. The person he saw looking back at him was a rich bastard with a cold, selfish heart. And for a moment he swore he saw someone standing next to him, and he smiled, letting his mask go for a moment.

Seto stepped back, horrified. Half that now he was hallucinatingand half that his hallucination reflected the desire he kept buried deepest in his heart.

__

_if only I could give you up_

_but would I want to let you off of this soapbox baby?_

_We both know that we want it_

_But we both know you left me no choice_

__

After about an hour and a half of staring up at his ceiling, sprawled across the floor, Seto sat up and sighed, deciding to go outside instead of moping around here, practicing his skills in denial. He looked at his clock and decided to walk to the park. It should be deserted, more or less, so maybe the fresh air would do him some good.

After making the decision he scribbled down at small note to Mokuba, telling him where he'd gone. Getting out a thing of tape he cut a small piece and stuck the note to Mokuba's door on his way out

__

_(chaque fois que tu ton va)_

_you just bring me down_

_(je pretend que tu fais bien)_

_so I'm counting my tears 'til I get over you_

__

When he reached the park it was quite, save fore some small birds enjoying the morning. He stepped onto the path and began walking forward at a leisurely pace, just taking in the morning clam and solitude, slowly relaxing.

Then a little less than halfway he stopped, hearing tow voiced that sounded familiar.

"Hey do ya wanna get some coffee wit me? I'd like da company."

"Sure, but can I get a donut too?"

"Why not?" Seto held his breath, not wanting to believe it. But as he saw the two walking away he couldn't deny who they were. Nor could he deny the fact that he'd been foolish thinking that he had any right in loving someone, when there was so obviously someone better for them.

And so he turned and walked back the way he came, Seto Kaiba's heart breaking for the first time.

__

_we both know that I'm not over you_

_I'm not over you_

_(chaque fois que tu ton va)_

_you just bring me down_

_(je pretend que tu fais bien)_

_so I'm counting me tears 'til I get over you_

__

**Two notes: chaque fois que tu ton va: French for: Every time you walk away**

**Je pretend que tu fais bien: French for: I pretend that I'm okay**

**And as was pointed out by many awesome reviewers, there was something I need to fix in the last chapter, so here it is:**

"And the total cost for your lovely purchase is 100,000 yen," Myishi reported. Joey winced as he dug his wallet out of his pocket and forked over the money. These art supplies weren't cheap

**I do hope that's better.**

**_Next Chapter: Store it Until the Show _**

**_"Hey, Kaiba!" Joey said cheerfully as Seto opened the door to let the guests in. Seto didn't acknowledge him in anyway._**

**_"Hello, Yugi," he said instead. Joey's eyes widened. What was wrong with Seto? Had he done something to offend him? But as Joey racked his brain to think of something his attention was diverted to something else. When Yami and Bakura entered they were carrying something that looked suspiciously like cans of beer_**

**And now to reply to my wonderful reviewers: Thank you for waiting! If things go according to plan the next chapter to be up in a few days. Three I believe is the number I'm looking for, but don't hold your breath. I don't know if I'll be able to. **

**SetoKaibaWheeler: **grins Yay! Another person who loves my story, i hope this is soon enough for you, i couldn't post it sooner, though I did try, believe me on that.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **Ahhh, thank you for refreshing my pathetic memory. Though I i remmeber correctly this time, you just finished one of your stories, it's traumatzing since I loved that story! sniffle

**BarbedWire23: **I love being reminded that you love this story, and I'm glad you approved of my use of the idea. grins and don't worry, eventually you'll find out what Joey paints...eventually. And, i hope that the knew amount it better. hehe. And yeah, of course Mokuba serves the fans...at least he'd better if he knows what's good for him

**pisces071: **belive me, glad to here it. Hope you like this chapter!

**Puppy 'Yaoi Queen' Love: **sighs in relief Good, hope this does too. now, what's going to happen at the party? Gooood question. Guess you'll find out next chapter (and so will I!) I'm still updating as fast as I can get my computer to log me in!

**setonjounouchisgal: **Really? looks stunned Good? I dunno....s'long as you like it.

**Spider Azrail: Gil Thief-chan: **cheerfully Don't worry, I'm not offended! And glad you like the rest of the story....and glad that you read my story too!

**PepperFang:** gulps nervously you're an-an-an a-a-a-artist? Oh no....hehe, just kidding. But seriously, I'm shocked that you like this story if you're actually into art. I'm not so sure i'm portaying the whole "art thing" correctly (since I am hopeless at art myself, therefore avoid it when I can)

**sango-irss**: Having Marik, Bakura and a plotting Mokuba set on me might not be so bad drools Bakura. clears throat Anyway, glad you like the story! (you know, I just realized how many times I've written that since the story started, huh, I need something knew to say)

**lostlover1**: You know, you're the only one who ever comments one the song. Much appreciated! And, wow, you really think about how you use your words...don't you? Um, now you asked about the name of the fic (and the name of the store). How did I come up with it? Ummm, that's a good question. Perhaps you could tell me. (hehe, honestly I don't know. It just popped into my head). And I never get tired of hearing good luck and/or love your fic! And i don't know why you never got over 15...i like your fics...

**mandapandabug**: I always answer your reviews confused and I'm happy you're happy. I tried to update sooner, I swear!!- but I can't log in most of the time 'cause is screwed up scowls and I tried to update this one quick, but I still couldn't log in!!!!! oh dammit dammit dammit!!!!!!!!! Eh-hem, anyway. Evil, grins Thank you, thank you! shocked but no one was suppoed to find out! Oh now! My cover is blown! And it's really quite simple to make u wait to find out what Joey paints. Actually it's rather amusing to see everyone get so worked up over it. And you know, I've heard dying a lot is not really good for you health. you might want to get help with that.

**Aymari**: Where exactly do you get a Japanese Dictionary? The party is next chapter- hope you'll enjoy it!- and hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon- but computer hate me, so I can't promise anything sigh

**Liz Nezumi**: You have no idea how awesome it is to hear like every review that people love my story. no wait, you're an author, yes you do. My bad. You welcome.

**Shin Mao**: I'm trying! i'm trying! But, ah, thanks for pointing out my mistake; and soon you'll find out what Joey paints. A couple chapters at most...anyway I think I get what you're trying to say. sigh why has everyone gone on vacation except me? DOES GOD HATE ME THAT MUCH????????? crys

**MarMar3**: Amazingly good? My fic? Are we reading the same thing? And ah, thanks for pointing that out. I'm considering going and dying of embarassment...oh well.

**Psycho Rooster**: You're welcome. And I'm trying! And I have! giggles pretty quote

**Kat: **But what if I'm trying to portray Mokuba as an innocent child with no idea about what could happen when he sets up his brother and Joey? I still think he would be traumatized (simply because I would find that amusing grins)

**Sora Kohaku**: Thanks

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to mean to know that people are actually reading (and enjoying!) my story. None of my other fics have ever, ever been this popular. So thanks again! Please review and tell me what you think 'cause the more reviews I get = the more motivation I have to update! Remo**


	7. Store it Until the Show

__

Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction at one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit…

Also, I would like to add that the song in this chapter and all the songs in the previous chapters are not mine, they are Michelle Branch's, so the question of whether I'm a musical genius should be answered, though if having something like 60 c.d.'s counts for being a musical genius, then maybe I am after all…

CHAPTER 7: _Store it Until the Show_

It's been a long, long time since I looked

Into the mirror

Now my reflections getting clearer

Now that you're gone things will never be

The same again

"Hey, Kaiba!" Joey said cheerfully as Seto opened the door to let the guests in. Seto didn't acknowledge him in anyway.

"Hello, Yugi," he said instead. Joey's eyes widened. What was wrong with Seto? Had he done something to offend him? But as Joey racked his brain to think of something his attention was diverted to something else. When Yami and Bakura entered they were carrying something that looked suspiciously like cans of beer…

"Hey, Joey," Ryou said as he and Yugi walked up to the doorway. He was wearing an odd sort of smile, as was Yugi, which seemed to Joey as if he knew something important. Something Joey did not, and was probably to going to end up having a problem with not knowing.

"Hey," Joey replied nonetheless and went in with them, Tea entering after and Marik and Malik appearing behind them with an eerie sort of punctuality for them. Normally they were twenty minutes late, and that was early most for them. At their worst they could be just over an hour behind schedule. Something was going on and Joey knew that everyone was in on it…except maybe Kaiba.

And speaking of him, something was clearly wrong there was well. Damn! What was with everyone today?

__

There's not a minute that goes by every

Hour of every day

You're such a part of me

But I just pulled away

We'll, I'm not the same boy

You used to know

I wish I said the words I never showed

"Is something wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked as they entered the gaming room, complete with big screen TV and play station 2, pool table, air hockey, and of course, a rack of duel disks. On the table by the TV were bags of chips, a few pizzas, and some empty cups. Everyone plopped down beside it, except the ex-pharaoh and tomb robber.

"We'll get the drinks!" they said far too cheerfully for Joey's comfort, gathering up the cups and bounding up the room. A few seconds later, however, Bakura came back looking rather sheepish.

"Um, where is the kitchen anyway?" Everyone cracked up.

"Two rooms down," Seto said, grinning. Which was really odd, seeing as how he would normally have kept up his mask for something trivial as that.

"Thanks!" Bakura chirped and almost skipped back out. As the laughter subsided an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

__

I know you had to go away

I died just a little, and I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me

Here with me

"So, Kaiba," Yugi said, making a brave attempt at conversation. "I hear your company is sponsoring a charity art event for the Tokyo Children's Hospital. Who's entering it besides Joey?"

"Wheeler's entering it?" Seto said, genuinely surprised, causing Yugi to seemed shocked and turns to Joey.

"I thought you said you were," Yugi said, sounding mortally injured as was his way when he thought a friend had lied to him even a little.

"I am," Joey said quietly. Seto snorted.

"Yes, no doubt his little boyfriend convinced him to do so," Seto said coldly. Joey looked at him, startled.

"What?" It was that moment, however, that Yami and Bakura chose to reenter the room, baring drinks for everyone.

"Let's drink!" Bakura said enthusiastically after everyone had been handed one, raising his own. "To, er, something!"

"The almost end of school!" Yami amended.

"I'll drink to dat," Joey agreed.

"To the end of school," everyone chorused and drunk deep. Both Seto and Joey's classes were nearly finished.

"What was that?" Seto asked, looking a bit disoriented. "I didn't recognize the taste."

"You didn't recognize the taste of coke?" Bakura said, deeply appalled. "My God, you really need to get out more, man." Seto let out a bark of laughter.

"You sound like my brother," he said sourly. Joey laughed at that, feeling a bit fuzzy himself. Being an avid drinker of coke himself, Joey knew that was not what the spirits had given them, but he wasn't really in the mood to ask. So he decided to puzzle it out himself.

"Now," Yami said gravely. "Let us eat!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered and the pizza boxes were opened, chip bags ripped open, and soon the majority of the food was piled on all the plates.

Joey took a bite of his pizza, savoring the taste. Pizza was sooooo good. And before he realized what had happened, it was all gone. He burped contently.

"That was good," he sighed.

__

you know that silence is loud when all

you hear is your heart

and I wanted so badly just to be a part of

something strong and true

but I was scared and left it all behind

"Let's play a game!" Yugi said brightly. Joey perked up, that sounded good.

"Okay, Yug," he agreed. "What game?"

"Hide and seek," Yugi said delightedly. Joey blinked. Had he heard right? 'Cause he was pretty sure that his best friend had said hide and seek, which he hadn't played since, well since he was nine or ten. Somewhere around there anyway. Joey thought he would see the same disbelief on the face of Seto, but on the contrary the CEO seemed to be just as delighted as Yugi.

"Sounds good," Seto said cheerfully. Joey rubbed his ears hard, it almost sounded like Seto had been slurring his words…like he was drunk. But how could that be? He shook his head, trying to clear the fuzz out of it, but it clung onto his thoughts, refusing to let go. So he dropped it, not wanting to waste time thinking over something so trivial.

"Yami and I'll be it," Yugi said.

"You can't have two its," Ryou protested.

"Well, we're two halve of a whole, so technically we only have one it," Yugi reasoned.

"Oh, all right," Ryou agreed quickly.

"We'll count to a hundred," Yugi said. "And oh, everyone's got to hide in pairs."

"Then I should be it," Tea pointed out. Yugi thought it over. It did make sense.

"All right," he said. "then the pairs are all yamis with their hikaris and, well that leaves Joey and Seto."

"Okay, go hide everyone!" Tea said, closing her eyes. "One…two…three…" the pairs scurried out of the room, leaving only Joey and Seto to stare at each other.

"Oh, come on mutt," Seto said irritably, grabbing Joey's hand. As they walked out of the room, Seto seemed unable to walk in a straight line, but in the end they had a great hiding spot, an obscure closet in the bathroom.

Once inside, it turned out to be quite spacious.

__

I know you had to go away

I died just a little, and I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me

Here with me

"You don't really do anything small, do you?" Joey said in wonder.

"So," Seto said sullenly.

"Nothing," Joey said, shrugging. It fell silent in the room, leaving Joey to study his surroundings a little. On the selves were the normal bathroom stuff, towels, toilet bowl cleaner and other things of that nature.

"I saw you," Seto said suddenly, breaking the silence. "In the park, I mean."

"In the park? When?" Joey said confusedly.

"Last Sunday. With Myishi," Seto spat out the last word as if it were something dirty beyond words.

"Oh," Joey said, remembering. "Yeah, we went to go get coffee."

"I know," Seto said coldly. "I heard. And you know, that's when I knew how stupid I really was."

__

and I'm' asking

and I'm wanting you to come back to me

Please?

"What do you mean, Kaiba?" Joey almost shouted, he didn't understand what was going on. Was him going to get coffee with Myishi why Kaiba had avoided him all week, and ignored him so far this evening? But why would Seto care?

"I mean, Mokuba's always trying to make me get some friends, that's what this whole party was about. Making friends with you. And you know the stupid thing is I don't want to be friends with you, I never have," Seto seemed to grow louder and more hysterical with every word.

"I never liked you, Joey. I never did. Mokuba wants me to express my emotions, listen to my emotions?! Well my emotions can go to hell because they suck! I listened to his advice and you know what happened Joey, do you? I found out that I can love! God dammit, I found I fuckin' loved you! And you like Myishi!" At this point Seto broke down and began to sob.

"Seto," Joey said, unable to say anything else. "I-"

"I d-don't want to hear it," Seto said furiously. "Get the hell out of my house and go screw you little boyfriend."

"He's not-" Joey tried to say.

"Get out!" Seto screamed. Joey backed out and opened the door of the closet, stumbling out. And he ran. He ran out the door, past the rest of the gang who he met on the way, he ran all the way home, ran up to his bedroom, and ran onto his bed where he then proceeded to stare at his pillow, unable to do anything else.

"He's not my boyfriend," he finally managed to whisper brokenly. "And I guess neither will you be."

__

I never will forgot that look upon

Your face

How you turned away and left

Without a trace

But I understand that you did what you

Had to do

And I thank you

I know you had to go away

I died jus ta little, and I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me

Here with me

In case anyone didn't get it, Yami and Bakura spiked both Seto and Joey's drinks, but it is my theory that Joey would hold his alcohol better than Seto, hence Seto being more drunk. I do hope I got that across…I don't write that sort of stuff well. sniffle Forgive me!

**__**

Next Chapter: Present Your Work

The next few weeks passed slowly for Joey, with an agony beyond anything he could think off, there was no comparison. He avoided his friends, not wanting to answer their questions about what had happened, and making a point to avoid Seto even more. He didn't know what he could say to him.

On the other hand he got his painting done, and it turned out far better than he had expected it too. Probably because of that emotional jolt he had gotten in that closet, he thought sourly…

And now to answer my wonderful, spectacular reviewers who I can't thank enough!

Killian: Poor Seto? cackles Never! After all, if we pity him, there's never any good story, right?

****

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Yay for sequels! And, other fanfics of course, but grins sequels! Yay! Anyway, sigh I feel like I dissapointed everyone. This chapter was absolute crap. Not even worth reading. But, on the other hand, next chapter will be awesome, because it will be mush, sappiness, angst, and relastionship forming. So while I can't do party scenes, I can do that!

****

BarbedWire23: I know, sad, assuming Seto. Damn. Everyone was waiting for the party. Now I feel really lame, just like this chapter was. shudders But, sorry, Joey DIDN'T get to tell Seto the mistake. Oh well, there's always next chapter, right? (which I hope you're still reading after this chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise!)

****

Spider Azrail: Gil Thief-chan: shocked and horrified you don't like Seto? in a daze you…don't…like…SETO?! Ah well, as long as you like the Seto/Jou pairing, that's what matters, right? Glad you liked last chapter, doubt you'll like this chapter (it was awful! sob) but hope you'll continue reading anyway, since next chapter will be much, much, MUCH better. And it is like the second to last chapter. So don't stop now! Please! begging

****

Pisces071: You have no idea how many people said "aw, poor Seto". Seriously. But hey, it was sappy, and you liked it, that's good, right? Thanks for reviewing! And I hope I updated soon enough for you (even if the chapter completely bites)

****

SetoKaibaWheeler: sigh the problem with everyone wanting more is I just know they're going to be dissapointed with the next chapter, 'specially this one…but if you liked it so far, you'll really like next chapter! (I hope)

****

Shin Mao: Awwwww, man, why was everyone so excited about this chapter? Well, at least Seto confessed, that's half-way there, right? And why did seto think jou liked myishi? Simple. He keeps his emotions bottled up so he immediately assumed that jou would never love him and he needed an excuse to convince himself of that…I guess he's afraid of love, to be honest. And I updated, so does that mean I get the Ryou and Bakura plushies? Pweaseeee……

****

Felidae: grins sheepishly Spellcheck plays dumb what's that? Ah, but thank you, I'm glad you like it. Though I doubt you'll think this chapter is any good, it's kinda, I dunno, rushed. I think I'm gonna go back and do it over once I finish up the story.

****

Puppy 'Yaoi Queen' Love: yay! You love my fic! You don't know how much I love to hear that. And ah, isn't it two 5,000 year old spirits, not 50? Yay! Chaos! And yes, Seto can! But that only means that in the next chapter Joey had to do something to change his mind. Oops…said to much 

Lostlover1: Yes, I used french. Shocking, non? And Japanese is better than French anyday…only used it 'causae it's actually in the song. snorts Patch up things? Hmmm, make them worse…then patch them up next chapter…. grins And thanks for the luck! School today actually wasn't that bad. Not that we did much. But that's okay…

****

Jim hawking jr. Thanks.

****

Liz Nezumi: Yay! You were still loving the story last chapter! looks nervous But what about this chapter? Next chapter will be better, however, promise! And speaking of the end, only two more chapters and an epilogue to go!

****

Psycho Rooster: Why didn't you see that coming? To be honest until the moment I wrote it, I didn't see it coming. Huh, who wouldn't guessed. drools Kaiba plushie…can I get one?

****

Mandapandabug: Yay! You've got your penname! And I hope you do write me a long review this time…my spirits are bleching out on me. And, I'm on your favorite lists? Thanks you so much! Hope you liked this chapter…I didn't…and bows Thank you, thank you. Not everyone appreciates my sence of humor, or some people might say lack thereof.

****

Okay! I'm sorry, I feel this chapter was awful, rushed, and just…bad. But I promise next chapter will be better, I'll be more into the writing mood after my first week of school is over, to be followed by a long weekend. Yay! Me love labor day! And I hope you're all still liking this story at least a little, and maybe would please review me! It means a lot! Remo


	8. Present Your Work

_Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction at one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit_

_Also, I would like to add that the song in this chapter and all the songs in the previous chapters are not mine, they are Michelle Branch's, so the question of whether I'm a musical genius should be answered, though if having something like 60 c.d.'s counts for being a musical genius, then maybe I am after all_

**CHAPTER 8: ****_Present Your Work_**

_I was lost,_

_And you were found_

_You seemed to stand on solid ground_

__

The next few weeks passed slowly for Joey, with an agony beyond anything he could think off; there was no comparison. He avoided his friends, not wanting to answer their questions about what had happened, and making a point to avoid Seto even more. He didn't know what he could say to him.

On the other hand he got his painting done, and it turned out far better than he had expected it too. Probably because of that emotional jolt he had gotten in that closet, he thought sourly.

Seto loved him. It was too awesome to imagine, and yet it hurt like hell. Why had Kaiba jumped to the conclusion that he was dating Myishi? It was only a cup of coffee after all. Then again, people always said love made you do crazy things.

Yet somehow, Joey thought that there was something more to it than that. He just had no way of finding out.

The house was being packed up and as his things slowly went into boxes and his room became more and more desolate, Joey felt as though all of his ties from Japan were slowly being cut one by one. All the material possession that had kept him here were leaving, and all the emotion attachments he had purposely severed himself. Even since the end of school (he had gotten mostly B and B, art being the acceptation - A if you couldn't guess) he hadn't had any contact with Yugi, Tristan, or anyone else. Somehow he tried to convince himself that if he didn't see them, he wouldn't miss them so much once he was gone for good.

It just wasn't working out in practice.

There was one thing, however, that he had to do before he left. And that was the art show. His painting had already been sent in and his calendar had big red X's (A/N: I don't know if any of you watch or read Rurouni Kenshin, but if you do I know you'll understand what that makes me think of) on it as he crossed off the day. Seto would be there, that he knew. It was, after all, a Kaiba Corp. event, and as the CEO and president he was required to be there.

So maybe, just maybe Joey could set things right. At least, that's what he hoped.

__

_I was weak_

_And you were stong_

_And me and my guitar _

_We strummed along, oh_

__

Seto's fingers itched with anticipation. Right before him was the one painting that he wanted to see more than anything else. The one painting which he had started this whole messed-up ordeal to have in his show

But as he stood there, his hand outstretched and about to lift the sheet covering it, he froze.

Now, Seto had seen all of the other entries practically the second they had come in. And all of them were good, very good to be honest. Yet they hadn't really meant anything to him. Hell, he didn't know, hadn't even see of three-quarters of the artist's.

But he did know this one.

His hand wavered then fell back to his side. He couldn't do it. He couldn't look. No, he corrected himself, he wasn't weak. He didn't need to look. He would wait.

Chanting that thought over and over Seto turned away and left, his mind screaming for him to go back. His heart, however, over-ruled it mercilessly.

__

_Sweet misery you cause me_

_That's what you called me_

_Sweet misery you cause me_

__

July 3rd was here. Actually, it had been here for about an hour now. It was 1 am and Joey was lying awake on his bed, tossing and turning as possibilities ran through his mind. What if Seto had burned his picture and it wasn't going to be shown? Not that Joey could blame him if he had. After all, he had confessed his feeling and what had Joey done? Nothing. He just stood there and then ran away.

Or worse still, what if his painting was shown and Seto hated it. What if no one bid on it? What if Seto didn't understand what he meant?

And then of course there was one more possibilitybut it was so far-fetched that Joey didn't even want to think of it. He had gotten his hopes up once, and then deflated them himself, using his own knife.

__

_I was blind_

_But oh how you could see_

_You saw the beauty in everything_

_Everything and me_

__

The hours crept by slowly and in his mind Joey could almost hear one of those old clocks going Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Over and over again taunting him, almost saying, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Time. Won't. Go. Time. Will. Stop. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. You. Won't. Go. It'll. Never. Be. Time." And so on.

By the time the sun finally rose over Tokyo Joey was staring out his window (his curtainless one I might add) praying for it to be time, praying for the day to at least begin if nothing else. However, the light burned his eyes and yet somehow he couldn't close them. He couldn't stop staring at the sun.

Even if I go blind, he thought bitterly, I'd deserve it. After what seemed hours of that self-torture, Joey finally tore his gaze away from the sun. He got up and dragged himself to the bathroom. He really should take a shower, but he just didn't have the motivation. In fact he barely got on his clothes. He was so tired, yet far too awake for comfort.

He was in hell. It couldn't possibly get any worse.

But then it did.

__

_I would cry_

_And you would smile_

_You'd stay with me a little while_

__

"Hey, Joey," Yugi said cheerfully standing at the door. Joey was staring at his best friend. How could Yugi just show up today after he had been avoiding him for weeks? And after what had happened at the party. And after he had already had a miserable enough day and was about to go end his short life at the art show. How could he?

It wasn't just him, no, it had to be everyone. Even Tristan and Duke were there, not making out, not even touching each other in even the remotest sense. It was from that Joey knew he should run for cover. But, damn, if he was going to die today, why not end it here? At least then he wouldn't have to see Seto that way.

"Hey, Yugi," Joey said finally. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"We're going to the art show with you," Yugi replied. "What else?"

"Um, right now's only for da collectors," Joey said. Hm, not bad, a truthful reply that would surely make them go away.

"Oh that's okay," Yugi said with a dismissive air. "Mokuba asked us to come, we've got special passes if we need them. So, are you coming or what?" Oh. Wonder why, Joey thought. But lack of sleep and barrels of anxiety quickly smashed the thought into a small speck not worthy of attention.

"Sure," Joey said, too, too, too something anyway to bother with a cheerful face. The art show, thank God, was only five minutes away from his house. When he saw it his eyes popped out of their sockets, almost literally. Why were so many people here? They couldn't seriously all be collectors?

__

_Sweet misery you cause me_

_That's what you called me_

_Sweet misery you caused me_

__

But as Joey and the rest stepped in he knew they were, well, save for the ones who were clearly artist's. Joey thought he might have caught a glimpse of Myishi, but he wasn't sure.

For the first few minutes it was very crowded and disorganized, but quickly enough everyone was sitting down and the first painting was brought out. It was a nice painting, but an abstract one, a style Joey had never really quite grasped in his time learning art. The bidding began at 1,000,000 yen and went up from there all the way to 3,900,00. Not bad for an amateur artist.

Joey continued watching, in complete awe at the talent all these teens possessed. But then there was one he recognized.

"This piece is called Death By the Cottage, painted by Myishi, 15-years-old. The bidding will begin at 3,000,000 yen. Do I hear 3 million?"

"3 million!"

"We have 3 million, 3 million-"

"4 million!"

"5 million!"

"6 million!"

"We have 6 million, do I hear 6,500,000?"

"6,500,000!"

"We have 6,500,000! Do I hear 7 million? 7 million? Going once, going twice, sold to the gentlemen in the black suit on the left!" Joey saw him stand up and walk over to receive his painting. He let out a sharp gasp. It looked like Myishi, except, well, older. And sadder.

It had to be his father. But why would that man want his son's painting?

As the man walked out of the room Joey thought he saw a glint of a tear in his eyes. So, he thought, he still loves his son. That's why.

__

_And in my heart I see, oh_

_What's you're doing ot me_

_And in my heart I see, oh_

_Just how you wanted it to be_

_Sweet misery_

__

Before he could contemplate that any longer the next painting was brought out.

"This painting is called So Close to Touching Love by Joey Wheeler." A sound of complete appreciation and awe went around the room.

Unnoticed by Joey Seto stood in the back of the room, his eyes glued to the painting, no breath escaping his lips.

__

_Oh whoa_

__

It was so like his father's painting, yet so different at the same time it hurt him just to look at it.

There were two dragons, one a light blue, one a dark shade of black, one standing on each side of the canvass, their heads reaching out to within a centimeter of each other, so close they might as well be touching. But they weren't and their was something about the eyes of the black dragon's eyes that Seto thought might be tears. However, in the blue dragon's eyes there was a mixture of pain, fear, and love. The grass was green right in between the two dragons, but brown and dead directly underneath them. The sky was blue right above the green grass, but everywhere else was a red swirl mixing with splotches of purple, orange and yellow. It was a beautiful picture, but what kept Seto's attention was the kanji right between the dragons' heads. It was so small he didn't think anyone else noticed it but he could read it. It said, "Aishiteru my blue dragon."

__

_Sweet misery you cause me_

_That's what you called me_

_Sweet misery you cause me_

_And in my hear I see, oh_

_What you're doing to me_

_And in my hear I see, oh_

_Just how you wanted it to be_

_Sweet misery_

_I was weak_

_And you were strong_

_And me and my guitar_

_We strummed along_

__

**_Next Chapter: Receive Comments_**

**_Was Seto here? Joey couldn't tell. He had been so sure that he would come to this event, after all, Kaiba Corp. was sponsoring it. But what if something had come up? What if he just hadn't felt like it? Was his effort pointless?_**

**_All of a sudden he felt something on his shoulder_**

**Now to answer my lovely, wonderful, better than I could have hoped for reviewers: Wow, I can't believe how great you guys are. I have a hundred and three reviews. A special shout out to Killian for giving me my hundredth review! You completely rock! Thanks so much! And now I have to ask you all a question: Do you want this story to have an epilogue? I need answers, 'cause I've got one planned out, but I haven't written it yet and if you don't want it I won't write itand I've got another question at the bottom. Anyway, now to the replies:**

**4 Chapter 1:**

**Falling Night: **I did. hope you like the chapter

**Shin Mao: **shocking, isn't it. Anyway, thanks 4 telling me. I'll probably be e-mailing you this weekend, unless you're online and signed on, so if you get a message coming from OkashiraRemo, it's just me. And I answered your review for chapter 7 below so i feel proud of myself. Why, I don't know....

**Chapter 7:**

**lostlover1: **Hi! sniffle you never e-mailed me so back...I was so sad!!!! But anyway, glad you reviewed. And yeah I guess I sorta waited to rake in the reviews...sorta was kinda lazy and didn't finish typing up the chapeter until last night blushes close enough...I like luck thought, can never have too much! And homework shudders my stupid teachers are obsessed with art. It's like they're reading my fanfic! Die teachers!!!!! I'm sooooo bad at art!!!!!!!!!1 clears throat hehe, hope you're still reading and like this chapter! And thanks for the luck!

**SetoKaibaWheeler: **How could I? I typed. shakes head at pathetic attempt at humor and looks nervous update s-s-s-soon? What qualifies as soon?

**BarbedWire23: **Glad you think so, makes me feel better. Yay! Darn Yami's, so silly! But you gotta love 'um anyway. And glad you like the chatper titles (I kept having to think really hard toward the end here of what to call like the last three).

**pisces071: **thanks! very happy thinks hard why not comprimise and go "awww, poor stupid characters with romantic issues...I mean, awww poor Seto and Joey" since both of them are suffering...at least I hope that's getting across...

**Spider Azrail: Gil Thief-chan: **horrifed I shouldn't worry about the quality?????!!!!! Isn't writing supposed to be good???? I like worrying about the quality, it fills up a lot of time....and at least you liked it, that's something. Hope you liked this chapter too!!!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **It was, but you liked it, other people liked it, so maybe I'm just wierd (or the author, i never like what I write). I'm glad I made this chapter sound cool....now I just hope it lived at least half-way up to that....

**selene diethel: **grinning 'cause Joey's stupid sometimes (and I wanted to prolonge the story to a certain point- can't get together yet!) Yay! You love my fic! I'm happy! Again! Yay! sigh why does everyone want update soon, it makes me feel guilty when I don't...sniffle

**Shin Mao: **Aw, now don't glare at poor seto, he was just being, erm, rereads what she wrote aghast HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO JOU? Ah, but don't make him pay, I need him to live through the story, most important, but glad you want to read more. And...-takes plushies- thanks soooo much! squishes them in her embrace of death- er- ultimate love delighted More plushies? I'll finish, I promise, only 1 more chapter and maybe an epilogue if enough people want one.

**Lil Nezumi: **It made sense relived good, sometimes when I write it only makes sense to me...saddened Of course they will...i think....and like you said maybe he won't leave 4 America? ...then again I don't know (I forgot about that...bad author! Supposed to know your story better than your reviewers!)

**pickle-kitten: **you haven't reviewed before, have you? but you like it...that's good...and hope you liked this, I wasn't sure...again with the updating soon, I feel like everyone's going to ban together and kill me when the story's over for making you all wait so long! runs away in terror

**Psycho Rooster: **bursts out into laughter Gay monkey sex? laughs harder calms down a few hours later I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad! Honestly! It's a happy ending, don't worry! What are you doing with that? No! It is a happy ending, I swear! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! runs away from nailbunny of DOOM

**kate: **thanks! erm, well I wrote more...i dunno about ASAP....but oh well...

**Kat: **s'kay, computers are stupid sometimes (they hate me often). You're right 'bout Seto's temper...anger management classes are always available. And poor Mokuba giggles the way we're planning this out he's going to end up being either a monk or gigolo...neither being a good career choice in the least...

**GoddessoftheWaters: **defensive I do write bad! Ah, I don't think I've read anything by you that's rushed...you never let me read half of your stuff sad anyway...I seriously doubt you'll review this chapter....but oh well...

**Killina: **Muahahahahahaha! I'm EVIL!!!!!! Does that mean I can take over the world now with my endings of doom?

**mandapandabug: **looks completely shocked your favorite story ever? No way....i'm sooooo sorry I didn't update soon, I was lazy, bad Remo, bad, bad Remo. Anyway, it's okay your review wasn't that long, this one more than made up for it, trust me. You have a voice in your head? Does it have a name? One of my friends' voice is Sally, another friend's got Bob, and me, I've got Fred. Fred: .... See fred's my concious, I accidently stifled him too hard one time, the recovery had been slow. Fred: THIS IS WRONG!!!! wakes Fred Fred:.... Oh dear, now what have I done? looks innocent And now you're scaring me, remind me never to mention my most hated music to you, ever. I'll read you story as soon as I can. Is it posted? Did you like the painting? You've been mention it like every chapter so far...i hope it wasn't a let down...and hope you liked the chapter!

**Sora Kohaku: **They are, but they really meant well. It just backfired a bit (just a bit). watches the rant about how stupid certain yami's are quite amused

_**Anyway, now I've got to say one more thing and ask before I grovel: I'm going to write another story before writing the sequel to this staring Ryou, Bakura, and Myishi. It's going to be a three-some about...well, you'll find out. I was just wondering how many of you would want to read this, PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!**_

_**GROVELING: I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRRRRY!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!! I'LL UPDATE SOONER!!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!! GIVE ME A WEEK!!!!!!! DON'T BE MAD!!!!!!! DON'T ABANDON ME!!!!!!!! Remo**_


	9. Recieve Comments

_Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction at one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit_

_Also, I would like to add that the song in this chapter and all the songs in the previous chapters are not mine, they are Michelle Branch's, so the question of whether I'm a musical genius should be answered, though if having something like 60 c.d.'s counts for being a musical genius, then maybe I am after all_

****

****

**CHAPTER 9: ****_Receive Comments_**

__

_Love took me by the hand_

_Love took me by surprise_

_Love led me to you_

_And love opened up my eyes_

__

Was Seto here? Joey couldn't tell. He had been so sure that he would come to this event, after all, Kaiba Corp. was sponsoring it. But what if something had come up? What if he just hadn't felt like it? Was his effort pointless?

All of a sudden he felt something on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat and his palms grew sweaty in anticipation as he turned around.

"Great painting, Joey," Myishi said. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. Seto wasn't here after all, or maybe he was still mad, or, or something. Joey sighed internally.

"Thanks, Myishi, yours too," he replied. A mixture of emotion danced across Myishi's face. Joey knew that it had to have been the boy's father who bought the painting.

"Um," Myishi said quietly. "That's all I wanted to say. See ya round."

"Ya," Joey said, turning back around in his seat just into to here someone call out, "10 million!" That voice, there was no mistaking it.

"We have 10 million, do I hear 11 million? 11 million? No? Going once, going twice, sold to Mr. Kaiba! Come up and claim your painting!"

"Just hold it until later," came the cool response.

"Joey," Yugi hissed suddenly. "What the hell are you still doing sitting here? Go to him you moron!" Possibly that it had been Yugi, and that Yugi had actually swore nonetheless, telling him to get up, Joey shook off the daze that had settled upon him and he stood up abruptly. Seto was standing in the far back, covered almost entirely by the shadows. But no matter how bad the lighting, there was no mistaking those deep blue eyes.

"Hello, Seto," Joey said nervously as he walked over.

"Hello, pup," said Seto, his eyes glittering strangely. "Was there something you wanted?" Joey licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry as if he had been standing in the middle of the Sahara Desert for five hours straight.

"Y-yes," he stammered. "I-I want to talk to you." There was a pause and Joey didn't take a breath. If Seto refused, there was no point in ever taking on again.

"Fine, follow me."

__

_And I was drifting away_

_Like a drop in the ocean_

_And now I realize that_

_Nothing has been as beautiful_

_As when I saw heaven's skies_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

__

"Do you think they'll finally stop being complete asses?" Ryou inquired.

"One can only hope," Yugi replied. "They've come such a long way, it's now or never and neither of them can afford to screw up this time."

"Too true, hikari," Yami said softly. "Too true."

__

_And every time I drift away_

_I lose myself in you_

_And now I see I can be me_

_In everything I do_

__

Outside it was dead silent, as if the entire city had been turned on mute when some god accidentally hit the mute button on their remote control. It felt cold to Joey, for all of its eighty-five degrees. He realized, though, that the chill was actually in him, nestled deep inside his heart and his mind.

Seto was having the exact opposite happen to him. He was burning up, all the stress and anxiety getting to him, his nerves on the overload.

"So," Seto said, keeping his voice cool and neutral his mask firmly in place. "What exactly did you want to talk about?" Joey opened his mouthand nothing came out.

"Well?" Damn, what was wrong? Why couldn't he say what he wanted to say? Why couldn't he tell Seto that he was sorry for running away that night, that he was sorry for all those times he had been cruel, that he had never meant any of it because he was just trying to hide his feelingsthat he loved him.

Seto felt icicles of disappointment stab his heart. So, the mutt had only wanted to talk to further humiliate him. No doubt he was stalling so the rest of his pathetic friends could finish setting up a camera somewhere and then he would strike.

"Since you clearly have nothing to say," Seto said, keeping all his emotions in check. "I'll be going now." And suddenly, as the CEO turned to leave, Joey's tongue unfroze and he could speak.

"No!"

"Wha-" Seto began, turning back around and suddenly found himself unable to speak because his mouth had found something much more pleasurable to do.

Joey was very shocked, and yet pleased, with himself. And even more so that Seto was kissing him back fiercely. Seto made to deepen the kiss and Joey really had no problem with that, in fact, he wouldn't mind if they just stood there doing what they were doing the rest of the night. But first there was something he had to do. So he pulled away a little, leaving Seto looking confused.

"I'm sorry for running," Joey whispered. "I didn't mean to, I, I just didn't know how to react. I had wanted you to love me for so long, it was just so out of nowhere" Seto's lala looked faded away and suddenly he looked very grave.

"Joey, I love you. I mean what I said that night, but," Seto hesitated.

"But," Joey prompted, feeling slightly sick at what could come next.

"But you deserve better than me," Seto said sadly. "There's so many things you don't know about me, so many things I don't know if you'd ever know about me-" Joey put his finger on Seto's lips.

"Stop it," he said firmly. "I want to be with you, and dammit Seto, I will be with you even if I have to convince you to let me. I don't want better, and I don't care if I never know everything about you. I'll learn what you let me and be satisfied with that, all right?"

"All right," Seto said, looking the happiest he had in a long time, his eyes sparkling with a light Joey found very attractive. So, he brought his lips back down onto Seto's

__

_'Cause I was feeling as small_

_as a drop in the ocean_

_And now I realize that_

_Nothing has been as beautiful_

_As when I saw heaven's skies_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

__

"Oh good," Yugi said.

"Oh yes," Bakura said, and suddenly there was a flash of light. Click!

__

_Love took me by the hand_

_Love took me by surprise_

__

_And I was drifting away_

_Like a drop in the ocean_

_And now I realized that_

_Nothing had been as beautiful_

_As when I saw heaven's skies_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

__

**_Next Chapter: Epilogue_**

**_Hehe, no preview for this! Sorry! You have to wait!_**

****

**And now to thank my awesome, completely the best there ever was, reviewers: You guys have no idea how awesome you are! Thank you all so much!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Shin Mao: **You know, sometimes it really scares me how you guess at whats going to happens looks happy but slightly frightened Anyway, thanks 4 being on my staff, I'll email you soon about it.

**Sora Kohaku: **Thank you, and hey, a week, a week'n a half, two weeks, s'all the same. Hehe

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **Oh good wipes her forhead You're not mad. That's good. Hope you like this chapter, since the only thing left is the epilogue.

**Psycho Rooster: **protests But I like my head! So heres you update- and leave my precious head alone pouts

**SetoKaibaWheeler**: I'M UPDATING! I AM! LOL (hehehe)

**Spider Azrail:** Gil Thief-chan: Yes, it's FANfiction, but the whole point is to get people to read your fic, and if you don't update often enough, they stop, and then all the fun goes away. points look, see that puddle on the floor? That's the what's left of my fun on some of my other stories (namely my Ruruoni Kenshin ones sighs) Anyway, thanks for pointing that out, I'm thinking about going back to fix them- but I'm lazy hangs head in shame Hope you liked this chapter!

**jim hawking jr: **thanks!

**solarsenshi:** hehe, word is so stupid somtimes, anyway, thanks for pointing out i hate mistakes- i'm so stupid and unobservant sniffle and glad you liked the chapter!

**kitkat1978: **looks delighed love it when I'm on someone's favorite list, makes me feel very special. Thanks!

**FallingNight:** You've convinced me, there is to be an epilogue! Yay!

**mandapandabug:** really? looks interested i've got two voices: my concious: Fred and my unconcious: Derf. They don't get along well...anyway, erm, a week and a half is soon, right? backs away from c.d. player Anyway, so you liked my painting? I feel very special, I wasn't sure- i'm slightly lacking in artistic vision sniffle- anyway, you're right. Joey is horribly unreprestend. Long live joey!!!!!

**The Summer Stars:** Hey, at least you find stories that get finished. I find stories on the first chapter...and they never get continued sob Thanks, guess the picture was good after all. looks around nevously dials phone in hushed tone I'd like to make a collect call to 1-800-SAVE-WRITERS-FROM-UPSET-READERS please, and put me through quickly! grins The stalker look is a hard won to pull off but you do a spectacular job, lol

**lostlover1:** Your e-mails finally got through, I was so happy! Anyway, I'm writing an epilogue, I've been convinced (now I just have to write it sighs) and fluff, well, I tried, tell me what you think!

**Mokuba's Offical Glomper: Y**our first time? Well, I hope this didn't set you off the couple, its really good! hides all Mokuba plushies Anyway, I hope this is soon enough for you, and hope you like it! Hmmm, but now I'm thinking 'cause of your penname I have to write a story with Mokuba in it. Nooooooo! Not another plot bunny!

**dawn: **Hope you liked it blinks nervously its kinda a letdown I think

**Lil Nezumi: **Thanks 4 being on my staff, I'll e-mail you soon about that. Anyway, epilogue ahoy!

**pisces071: **No, not suicial, though I might do that in the sequel, hmmm...anyway just a figure of speech. Here's the visual: Joey standing, a bit balloon labeled hope floating above him. Runs away from seto, takes knife from kitchen, reaches over his head, and POP! There goes his hopes...I found it funny when I pictured it, but I have a few issues...

**picklekitten: **Ah, don't cry. It wasn't that sad, or even sweet. And don't worry, no matter how corny it was it really made me happy my story could have that effect on someone!

**Kat: **grins So, what exactly do you do at an anger managment class? A gigolo, hehe, now I have a sudden urge to write a parody of this fic centered around what we've been plotting waves to mokuba's fangirls who jump up and down excited

**Killian: **Cool? doubtful Ah well, if you say so, anyway, it will have an epilogue and here's the update, hope you enjoyed it!

**Lanku: **takes a step back, hurt You hate me? sniffle I thought it was a spectacular place to end the chapter, but then I'm the bitter, vindictive author. Forgot that. Anyway, I just updated, don't you feel special. And thanks, gald you liked it!

**Okay, thank you all so much for reviewing. I'm so sad, the story is almost compltely over. But, on the bright side, there's still the epilogue, and now here's the important question: DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? I'll ask in the epilouge too if I don't get a respone this time.**


	10. Epilogue: Know You Did Good

_Disclaimer: Guess what my name is. I'll give you a hint: it's not Kazuki Takahashi. So any questions about whether I'm the genius who created Yu-Gi-Oh should be answered, though I won't deny being a genius, after all, I discovered fanfiction at one point in my life, and that was pretty smart you have to admit_

_Also, I would like to add that the song in this chapter and all the songs in the previous chapters are not mine, they are Michelle Branch's, so the question of whether I'm a musical genius should be answered, though if having something like 60 c.d.'s counts for being a musical genius, then maybe I am after all_

****

**Epilogue**

"So, Myishi really never was your boyfriend," Seto said for the hundredth time. He and Joey were in Seto's living room sitting right by the air conditioning. For some reason it had gotten disgustingly humid and hot after the art show. It was so bad that looking outside the window there was no a single car, watching the news nothing was happening because even criminals were staying in doors.

Joey laughed. It still amused him to no end that Seto had been jealous of Myishi. Thinking back to the first time they had met in Grandpa Mouto's game shop, Joey didn't think he would have ever seen that coming, much less that he would have ever fallen in love with the seemingly heartless figure that nearly got Mr. Mouto killed. But Joey was very glad that he had nonetheless.

"I still can't believe you thought that."

"Ah well, jealousy knows no reason," Seto said, sounding like he was quoting form some great piece of literature. He might have been, there was no way Joey would have been able to tell, art was his thing, Seto could keep the big dusty old books.

The art show had gone well and raised millions of dollars for the hospital. Seto was extraordinarily pleased, though he refused to take any credit, saying it wasn't his doing but rather just the artist's who had worked so hard to make their masterpieces.

The one Joey had poured his heart and sole into rested above the fireplace in the living room and from his seat he could see it quite well. Seto was looking at it as well, his eyes looking over it for the thousandth time. It was important, since after all without it Joey might be on his way over to Brooklyn and Setowho knows what would have become of him.

"Did I thank you for giving my dad that job yet?"

"Only onceor twiceevery ten minutes." As soon as he had heard Joey was moving to Brooklyn and why, he immediately did as Mokuba directed him to do, proceeding directly after that to ground the little weasel.

_Flashback_

"But you never would have gotten together with Joey if it wasn't for me!" Mokuba protested, down on his knees, his eyes pleading for Seto to give in and forget about the punishment. From behind his big desk, Seto's fingers drummed upon the phone that he had just put down minutes ago, making the switch in positions in his company.

"So?" He stared at his little brother impassively.

"You owe me!"

"I do, do I?" Seto said, now glaring at Mokuba. "For what? That little incident where I got so drunk I nearly lost Joey forever?" Mokuba winced and knew he had lost.

"All right, I'm grounded, I get it," he sighed, "but I still think that you would have ended up sad, depressed and alone if it wasn't for me- hey, don't look at me like that! I'm going! Murder is illegal you know!" Sometimes he wondered if that drama queen really was his little brother.

_End Flashback_

"So, watcha thinkin' 'bout?" Joey asked, leaning his head against Seto's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing really," Seto said, shifting to make Joey more comfortable. "Just things."

"What kind of things?"

"Like how cute you are." Joey blushed slightly.

"Ah, puppy," Seto said softly. "I love you." And he leant down and proved it.

**THISISWHERETHESCENECHANGESBUTTHESQUIGGLESDON'TSHOWUP**

"Bakura," Ryou said, looking into his bedroom to see his yami hard at work on the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Bakura said, moving the mouse to minimize the screen he was on. Ryou's eyes narrowed. There were several things in this world that did not mix, his computer and lover were one of them.

He marched over and grabbed the mouse, clicking on the minimized progam. When it popped up he glared at his yami.

"What?" Bakura said. "I think it's quite flattering." Ryou groaned and banged his head.

The screen was this: and in the middle of the page was gigantic picture of Seto and Joey's first kiss. Under it was another little link that read: To read the story of these two click on "Artist's Window" - Enjoy

Not An Actual Website to my knowledge

**_Well, the story is finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed the ending and below the answers to the reviews is a preview and summary for the sequel. Now to answer my awesome, completely wonderful reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY!!!!!!_**

**_4 Chapter 5:_**

**Amme: **I know, I stupid! Thank for pointing that out, put if you go to the next chapter you'll notice I corrected myself in a little blip. Just so you know!

**4 Chapter 9:**

**SetoKaibaWheeler:** I GAVE YOU A COMMENT!!!!!! Go back and look, it was just kinda short. Anyway, I hope you can find this comment since its the first one, hope you liked the epilogue, and hope you think the sequel's a good idea! Bye 4 this story!

**lostlover1: **It was fluff, I know, how shocking. You liked the song? Your the only one who comments on those, it makes me feel very happy that someone notices them. yep, Michelle Branch- sooooo awesome! Definetely my favortie singer of all time! Anyway, just for the sake of your own health, lets hope your not smoking crack- i have a feeling if you died that would seriously cut down on any e-mails I would get from you. Anyway, hope you got sleep!

**solarsenshi:** I hope I cleared up that little bit about Myishi in the epilogue (to be honest I was so caught up in getting them together I almost forgot entirely about why Seto was upset- thanks 4 reminding me!) and hope you enjoy the little blip I gave of the sequel at the bottom.

**Falling Night:** Hoped you liked the epilogue and thanks!

**jim hawking jr. : **Thanks, and I've decided to do a sequel, hope you read it!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **I know sniffle my favorite story that I've written is finally done. I'm so depressed blows nose Anyway, I've decided to do a sequel, hope you think the idea is good I've got a little blip of it at the bottom.

**Lord Kuraga**ri: Wow, thanks. And I guess there's going to be even more when I post up the sequel!

**picke-kitten: **I know, but its still sad when things finally end. I'm always majorly depressed for a few mintues when things I read stop. But then I get happy again when there's sequels, which is why I'm writing one. And thanks!

**Mokuba's Offical Glomper: **of course brother fluff, what else? Burn Serenity plushies? can I help? No, sorrySeto/Seth ones are hard to find. Personally being a Seto/Joey fan myself (or Seto/Yami/Yugi, hehe, either works) i've only found one, it wasn't the best either. Seto was too...too something. I'm not sure what. I know what you mean, I have a book I'm trying to finish since I've got a nice plot line (nothing like this one) but it's so hard to concentrate...oooh, pretty dot on the ceiling! grins Hehe, Mokuba's so cute! Seto: But he's my brother- so that means all rabid fan girls stay away from him. Me: sticks out tongue

**Shin Mao: **Yep, everything that I had forgotten before was tied up quickly in the epilogue. Now onto the sequel for more angst, fluff, and Seto/Joey!!!!!!!! (no problem, computers are stupid all the time winces belive me, I know)

**The Summer Stars:** Really? Personally I find stalking people with bakura plushies a much more vauble thing to do in my spare time. And in any case, you needed get upset that there's only an epilogue, well, now that's done too sniffle brightens but there's always the sequel! And you are going to be on my C2 staff, right? begging please say yes...

**dawn: **good, i was worried it was. Anyway, hope this was all right and I'd love to give you a copy of that picture...if it existed. Sorry! Can't draw! The picture is all in my head.

**mandapandabug: **Joey can live VERY long....anyway, hope I updated soon enough (had a bit of trouble finishing up the story, wasn't quit sure how I wanted to finish it) and now that you've read the epilogue, read my idea and blip for the sequel and tell me what you think! (be honest- even if you think it sounds awful)

**Psycho Rooster: **choking I wheeze Updated cough you can let go now...

**sango-irss: **Thanks, hope this one was good too!

**Kelly:** I'm sure you're mortally depressed, but I did warn you, good 2 no you won't come to school with your brain haning out mumbling "Seto...Joey..." under your breath.

**The Sequel is "Writer's Window", and no, don't worry Joey fans, he will be in it just as much. Anyway, below this little note is the summary and then the first little blip that I've got written. Enjoy, and tell me if you want a sequel!**

****

**Seto's struggling with a past that he had thought was long put to rest and Joey is fighting against a future that could tear apart his relationship so carefully forged with Seto. Will these two be able to overcome the final obstacle? Set a year after "Artist's Window" it takes place during their senior year.**

****

**"Mr. Joey Wheeler?" Who was that? Joey turned around and saw a man running frantically toward him. "Wait!"**

**"Who are you?" Joey said, annoyed. He was supposed to be meeting Seto in a few minutes, he didn't to be late. **

**"Oh, forgive me," the man said once he had caught up. "My name is Chiharu Eniwa. I'm a scout for the Boston School of art, and I'd like you to attend next year."**


End file.
